Los sentimientos de Tacna
by Felinos
Summary: Se siente pervertida, se siente protegida, se siente amada... Se siente mujer. Y en el único hombre que piensa, años después de haberse dado cuenta que fue una mala decisión el haberse quedado con Perú, es Chile. No podía ser una visita normal.
1. Chapter 1

_«Tacna, que era otro tiempo cautiva,_

 _su albedrío, por fin, redimió_

 _por fundirse en la raza chilena,_

 _que es su fuente de vida y su honor._

 _Ella misma fijó su destino_

 _de energía, de gracia y salud,_

 _recibiendo lumbradas eternas_

 _de la espléndida Estrella del Sur»._

 _El himno de Tacna según el Trovador de Arica. Extracto de "la Aurora de Arica", del miércoles 26 de agosto de 1925, en plena época del plebiscito en que se decidiría si Tacna y Arica pertenecerían, a futuro y de modo perpetuo, a Chile o a Perú._

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de Tacna**

Perú se ha quedado todo el día pintando su cuarto, hace como diez años que no hacía algo parecido. Pero se hartó del color melón. Ahora el azul marino mitad celeste cree que queda mejor para su habitación. Mientras se queda revisando unas fotos que encontró con Chile y Tacna... Aprovecha para mandarle un mensaje al nombrado.

«Corazón ❤»

Chile siente su celular vibrar, pero antes de sacarlo mira de reojo a Tacna, que bebe de un frapé, sentada enfrente suyo. Disimuladamente lee el mensaje en pantalla. «¿Eso es un corazón corazón, un 'corazón, Corazón', un 'Corazón, corazón', o un ❤?»

Perú se ríe.

«El apelativo válido solo para ti, ¿cómo la pasan?». Y casi al segundo, adjunta un selfie de él manchado de pintura y un puchero.

Chile se ríe, también.

—Mira a tu señor padre —le sopla a Tacna, y le muestra la foto.

Tacna levanta las cejas.

—Y luego él es el adulto...

—Lo mismo digo yo. Ni se da cuenta del algodón de muerte que está echando a perder así —concuerda el chileno, tomando de su café.

Hacen equipo contra Perú, al parecer.

—No es capaz de elegir un trapo que no usa —niega con la cabeza la chica, dándole otro sorbo a su frapé propio—, aunque ha elegido un color bonito... —susurrito.

—¿Para mancharse o para vestir? —Chile se sonríe de medio lado. Mirándola con condescendencia hacia Perú.

—Para mancharse —le mira fijamente.

Perú suelta un suspiro y le manda otro mensaje «voy a hacer pionono después :)», trata de llamarle la atención porque no contesta.

—Sí, sí es bonito. Y hablando de ropa y colores bonitos —Chile se hace el desentendido—, ¿estás bien de ropa? ¿Te hace falta algo? —es un poco torpe en todo esto. Es que él vivió mucha carencia. Mira de reojo y toma a la rápida el celular para contestar.

«Qué rico, a qué hora tenemos que llegar? Pasamos a tomarnos un cafecito».

—Tengo bolsas de ropa sin usar —comenta con las cejas alzadas. Ya que su ciudad es puro comercio—, todo con plata de tu gente, así que gracias, papi —sonríe—, sólo me falta un carro bonito... —deja caer, la ambiciosa.

«No sé, amor, cuando acaben, yo solo te digo que haré :$» le contesta Perú al mensaje.

—¿Segura? ¿Zapatos? ¿Ropa de cama? —la mira respirando lento—. La bencina está muy cara... Pero si pasas el examen chileno —de manejo—, quizá pueda hablarlo con tu padre —mira la pantalla—. Quien pregunta a qué hora vamos a llegar.

—¿Y por qué no el peruano? —ja, todo porque hay miles de falsificadores de brevetes—, aunque, imagino que mientras más difícil, más jugoso será el premio, ¿no? —lo mira llena de inocencia—. Uh, iremos cuando Arica se disculpe conmigo —abre la tapa y se chupa la crema del sorbete.

—Son dos cosas diferentes, Tacna, sólo quiero saber que puedes manejar bajo mis estándares —carraspea, no entiende por qué tanto escándalo por un vestido—. No digas eso, es tu hermana. Por último yo —remarca el pronombre—, te compro otro vestido. Más bonito.

—Tú te preocupas harto por mí y el otro idiota, pelele... —refiriéndose cariñosamente a Perú—. Ni me compra nada, ni se acuerda de mí, ¡y encima defiende a la obesa de Arica! —se ponen las orejas rojas. Odia a Perú, no sabe por qué no se quedó con Chile. Ah, cierto, en ese momento era un trofeo para probar el orgullo de Perú, todos ponemos los ojos en blanco porque ella sabe bien porque eligió quedarse, que luego haya cambiado por ver que fue una mala elección es **otra cosa**.

—Arica no es obesa —frunce el ceño—. ¿Y lo has hablado con él? ¿Lo llamas? ¿Lo vas a visitar para espiarlo en mi nombre? —la está regañaaandooooo.

Tacna baja la cabecita.

—Sí lo espío, siempre —sigue jugando con el sorbete en la crema—, lo único que hay que saber es qué ocurre en Lima, ya que todo empieza y termina ahí —resentida con el centralismo de su papá—, ¿quieres saber algo? —le sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué cosa? —le hace un gesto al mesero para que le traiga la carta, la va a premiar con... Más comida—. Siempre me sirve saber qué opinas, estás mucho más cerca de Lima que yo, después de todo —pero qué mentiroso que es para engatusarla, lo peor es que se auto convence.

—¿Ya sabes del tren transoceánico, o algo así, que hará con Brasil y China? —mjijiji, porque hay mucha gente oponiéndose a tremenda deforestación que habrá en la ruta que se ha elegido por Bayovar y no por Matarani, que es más conveniente para la selva—. Su economía está bajando además, pobrecillo.

—Lo del tren me interesa, porque no creo que pueda mantenerlo... Como decirlo... —le agradece al mozo el menú y lo abre, buscando algún pastel—, sin concesionar. Es tremendo negocio.

—Es que el más interesado es China —abre la boca para pedirle al mozo otra carta para ella pero éste se va—. Porque quiere transportar materias primas desde Brasil.

A Perú le arde la oreja izquierda en la casa, mientras ordena el cuarto, a pesar que casi todo esté cubierto de papel periódico para que no se manchen. Con todas las ventanas abiertas de la casa en pleno invierno, para que se sequen las paredes.

Arica está abrigada entera, con bufanda incluida, y un tecito al lado, esperando indicaciones de Perú para lo que debe hacer, con el álbum de fotos a un lado, cerrado...

—¡Ariquita, mi vida! —grita Perú desde la cocina—. ¿Quieres acompañarme por acá?

La nombrada deja de revisar Facebook y se guarda el celular, llevando consigo hasta la cocina su taza.

—¿Ya vamos a empezar a cocinar?

—Sí, anda sacando la taza medidora y el bol —pide Perú, para Arica, sonriéndole y terminando de limpiar el lavadero de los restos de comida, ella le hace caso en silencio.

Chile le extiende a Tacna su carta, para que pida lo que quiera (lo que quiera, **lo que quiera** , _lo que quiera_ ).

—¿Y tu papá, qué opina de eso?

—Dice que plata es plata y relaciones son relaciones, que le conviene —recibe la carta y le roza los dedos a Chile, mirándole a los ojos—. Deberíamos salir más seguido, pá...—o sea, porque la pasa bien con Chile. Y se pone a leer la carta para saber que pedir—. Creo que me provoca un tiramisú.

—Pídalo —le da el permiso, ignorando lo de que deberían verse más seguido porque eso ya lo sabe y tocar el tema le incomoda, le recuerda lo mal padre que es—. Me pregunto qué va a hacer con los puertos —comenta para Tacna, aunque suena a tema de adultos.

—¿Puertos? Será transoceánico —el tren, llama al mozo con un ademán de mano—. Papi, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas? ¿Toda la semana? ¿Sí? —regresa su mirada a Chile—. Quiero pasear más contigo.

—Pero a China de nada le sirve que dejen la carga en la orilla, para llegar hasta China necesitan llevarlo por mar —le explica Chile a Tacna con paciencia.

—Tengo un plano en mi celu, espérame —Dios mío con Tacna. Encuentra la foto y se la enseña, con teléfono y todo.

—No es necesario, tampoco pienso bombardearlo —bromea—. Es más bien curiosidad profesional —le hace un gesto con la mirada a un mesero, del tipo «si no me atienden a la niña como es debido alguien morirá»—, más por el lado económico... —aun así se inclina para ver la fotografía.

—Ajá... —enarca una ceja, con sarcasmo—. Pero bueno, no me respondiste, ¿te quedas más días?

—Me quedaré todo el fin de semana —le contesta, esperando el reto porque son sólo dooooos díííííaaaaas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritito. Chile, le has roto el corazón...

—¿No te parece suficiente? Pero, mi negrita, es todo el fin de semana —intenta hacerle ver el vaso medio lleno.

—¡Sólo son dos días! Y esto... —traga saliva—. Seguro el domingo en la noche tendremos que acompañarte a tomar tu vuelo —baja la mirada—. Al menos que...

—A menos qué —le corrige Chile—. Me iré en taxi, no los voy a molestar más que eso —le quita suavemente el celular.

—¡A menos que me quede en tu casa, papi! —exclamación estilo hollywoodense.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Tienes los pasajes? —levanta una ceja, pidiendo con un gesto que los atiendan.

Todos los meseros han acordado ignorarle al darse cuenta que es chileno. Y el que lo haga… Pierde la apuesta y es gay.

—Puedo comprar uno —se encoge Tacna de hombros y un mozo jovencito llega medio corriendo, disculpándose por su demora (sus compañeros se ríen).

Chile le dice qué quieren, agregando otro café para él (mocachino, se está dando un gusto) y mira a Tacna esperando que agregue algo más.

—Una copita de vino de tinto —pide y el mozo le da a elegir entre el Sunrise, el Santa Julia o el Sangre de Toro—. Ah... ¿Cuál es el chileno?

—El Sunrise —el mozo le señala el vino, el cual es... Por cierto, de variedad Cabernet Sauvignon.

—Entonces quiero una copa de ese —sonríe Tacna.

Chile le mira obviamente dudando de que tome vino, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Yo también voy a querer —decide, para acompañarla, y cuando el mozo se retira, comenta—, es un poco temprano para beber, pero podemos hacer una excepción. **Excepción, excepción, Tacna. Esto no se hace.**

Van a llegar borrachos entre copa y copa y Perú se va a reír. A reír... Sí. Esa calidad de padre.

—¿Sí? Es que, me ha provocado, aquí los vinos son muy ricos —sonríe y se medio ríe—, ¿qué miras en el celu? —pregunta, señalando el aparato.

«Es que me ha provocado» claro, como eres una vieja cincuentona que se paga todo y eres muy de mundo...

—Esas «provocaciones» son las que debe evitar la gente si no quiere volverse borracha —le dice firme, mira de reojo su celular y lo toma—. Es tu papá nada más, a ver, sonríe, le voy a mandar una foto —decide, «casi» de la nada, con la secreta ilusión de guardar la fotografía también para sí.

—¿Tú evitas las provocaciones, papi? —pregunta—. ¡Oh! Foto... —se sonroja pero se arregla el cabello detrás de la oreja—, pero estoy fea y la iluminación, no sé... —pero si hasta está con rimel y la boquita pintada.

—No seái lesa, tsk —frunce el ceño—, te veís bien —le toma una, súper concentrado, ella sonríe sin mostrar los dientes, mirando fijamente a la cámara. Y luego Chile mira la fotografía más... Como quien mira un tesoro.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tal salí? —pregunta después de unos segundos, ahora lo mira a él, curiosa por la foto.

El mozo deja una porción de tiramisú en el lugar de Tacna y las dos copas de vino en su respectivo posavasos... Junto con el mocachino para Chile.

—Guapa —le manda la foto a Perú. «En un ratito terminamos» le advierte—. Tómate lento el vino, ¿bueno? —le entrega para que mire.

Tacna sonríe y ya no puede más... Que se levanta de su silla y va abrazar a Chile de improviso. Le rodea con los brazos el cuello y lo atrae hacia sí.

A Chile le toma de sorpresa, y no sabe en principio qué ocurre... Gira, sin levantarse, para poder darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza y le deja un besito en el cabello.

—No... ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte? —sonríe. Qué rara es.

—Sí puedes —la aprieta fuerte. El mesero, al verlos, piensa que son una de estas parejitas de jóvenes en que uno es universitario y a la otra le faltan unos años para salir del colegio.

Tacna se separa segundos después y le da un beso en la frente.

—Gracias —vuelve a sentarse y le da un sorbo a su vino.

Chile queda atontado un rato.

—¿Qué hái hecho? —le pregunta, por saber—. Además de todo el tema municipal, se entiende —toma también de su vino, sólo que más rápido.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —parpadea, parpadea. Esa pregunta no se la hacen nunca—. Ehmm... —quiero impresionar a papá, pero la verdad es que no hay nada nuevo por esos lares—. Subirán algunos inversionistas en un distrito al sur —se relame los labios—, y cosas aburridas —porque todo las noticias de Tacna tienen que ver con chilenos.

—No me refiero a esas cosas —pone los ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a tu vida personal —papá quiere saber a qué hombre asesinar—. Si tienes algún proyecto, si has conocido a alguien, si sales —no la mira directamente al hablar, más bien menea la cabeza—. En resumen, si estás bien, si eres feliz.

—¿Fuera de soportar dos veces por semana a la gorda de Arica? —levanta una ceja y le da otro sorbo al vino, le gusta mucho el sabor, que por lo general es muy cortante si no has comido algo suculento antes—. ¿Chicos? —se ríe, sonrojándose un poquito—, turistas, ya sabes... Aunque también algunas turistas —se pone más colorada. Chile gruñe cuando le menciona a los turistas, y vuelve a hacerlo, más largo, cuando menciona a las turistas—. Nadie que conozcas —cierra los ojos y le da otro sorbo al vino. Recordando las historias de _veranooooo~_ —. Sería más feliz si viviera contigo —agrega, abriendo un ojito.

Chile entrecierra los ojos.

—No le digas gorda a tu hermana, no es gorda, sólo un poco rellenita —se relame, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y puedes venir, ya te dije que puedes si tienes los pasajes, mi negrita, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras.

Tacna corta un pedacito de tiramisú y se lo lleva a la boca, empezando a devorarlo **ya** porque el dulce está en su punto (y miren que ella no es de dulces).

—¿Para siempre? —abre los ojos y le brillan.

Chile se ríe.

—No me sentiría tan solito contigo allí, aunque... —la mira con cara de circunstancias y media sonrisilla, sabiendo que lo dice en un sentido casi político-territorial.

—Lo sé —sonríe para que sepa que le entiende—, aunque Perú ni se daría cuenta —de su partida, se encoge de hombros, tomando su copa y dándole otro sorbo.

—No, no —carraspea—. Puedes venir conmigo, pero Perú seguiría siendo tu, ejem... Tutor legal —mueve las manos.

—Mmm... ¿Seguro que él no te dejaría que fueras tú, mi nuevo tutor legal?

—Muy seguro —asiente con la cabeza—. Ya hemos hablado del tema, Tacnita —se soba las sienes—. En el momento... Quizá se hubiese podido, pero ahora no.

Tacna se corta las venas, dramáticamente con el tiramisú.

—Bueno... —suspira, desilusionada, como siempre que sale este tema—. ¿Quieres otra copa más? —porque ve que se la acabó.

—No —toma la de ella y se toma lo que le quede, así, _súper car'e palo_ —. Tu papá nos espera, termínate eso y nos vamos —pero qué pesado.

—¡Oye! ¡Mi vino! —protesta—. Yo quiero una copa más, ya pues, papi.

—No, ya está bueno para una señorita durante el día. En la casa pídele a tu papá que descorche un vino —hace una seña al mesero para que les vayan trayendo la cuenta, como acto de firmeza frente a Tacna.

—Pero papáááááááááá, no es justooooo —se queja, cual niña de cinco años—. Perú no va a querer abrir un vino así porque así —termina de comer con los mofletes hinchados—. Yo lo conozco, ¡dice que ni siquiera estoy en edad para tomar! —se indigna, medio susurrando.

—Así porque sí —le corrige y suspira—. Yo le convenzo. Te lo prometo. Y si te dice cualquier cosa, yo me ocupo de él —se sonroja un poquiiiiitooooo, pero le echa la culpa al mocachino (como si no estuviera ya tibio). Hace una mueca por ello, pero bueno, lo toma por la cafeína más que nada.

—Está bien —le mira con ojos entrecerrados—, ¿seguro?

El mozo llega y le deja la cuenta.

Chile traga nervioso.

—Muuuuuy seguro... De hecho, si no te deja, ¿por qué no sales con tu hermana a carretear, eh? Allí él no podrá negarles que tomen lo que quieran —queriendo quedarse unas horitas solo con Perú.

Tacna parpadea muy rápido.

—¿Lo convencerás de eso también? —se emociona—. B-Bueno... Tú siempre tienes razón y siempre cumples lo que dices —sonríe mostrando los dientes.

—Puedo hacer el intento —toma unos saquitos de azúcar y se los echa al bolsillo—. También tienes que portarte bien, eso sí, ¿ya? —deja el dinero sobre la mesa.

No te preocupes, Chile, que en la madrugada veremos cómo te hace caso Tacna... Bailando encima de la barra, sin calzón y en falda, mientras se baña los pechos en cerveza.

—Papi, eres el mejor —extiende su mano hasta la de Chile, ésa con la que sostiene la taza y le acaricia con la puntita de los dedos los nudillos. El gesto del mayor se suaviza, un montón, y se le nota complacido y _domado_.

—Mi guagua —le toma la mano y le da un beso—. Ya, mucha cursilería por un día, vamos —la suelta y se levanta, Tacna se ríe y se levanta también, como un resorte.

—Vamos —acercándose a Chile para abrazarlo de la cintura y caminar así—. No me vayas a decir pegajosa, eh, es que no te veo hace mucho... —Tacna _**ama**_ a Chile. Pero es la _forever_ ignorada.

Chile la abraza de los hombros.

—Cómo te voy a decir pegajosa... Pegote te creo, pero pegajosa —bromea, encaminándolos a la salida (oh, sí, quédense el vuelto).

—Es que pegote me suena más como tonto o para decirle a los chicos —al salir... Le guiña el ojo a un mesero guapo y se sonroja, cambiando la mirada, haciéndose la que no hizo nada—, ¿qué me cuentas tú? ¿Cómo están Pelusa, Tepo Tepo y Fierro Malo?

—Grandes, grandes —mueve la cabeza con sus palabras—, están grandes. Y el Fierro ya está viejo, se la pasa echado, si vas aprovecha de regalonearlo harto —«como despedida».

—¡Oh! —se imagina abrazándolos a todos y durmiendo con ellos, tirándoles comida (alguno que otro dulce, nada excesivo como haría Perú)—. Tengo ropitas para ellos y unas bolsitas de huesos, de esos grandes —hace el movimiento con sus manos—, de premio. Entonces hay que engreír más al Fierro —sabe a lo que se refiere Chile y le da un regustito amargo—. No quisiera que se vaya nunca —susurra con la boquita chiquita.

—A mí tampoco, pero así es la vida mortal... —trata de hacerle señas a un taxi, pero no le hacen caso—. Cuándo tienes perros te vas acostumbrando, como viven mucho menos que las personas —intenta parar otro.

Un taxi se detiene.

Tacna aprieta sus deditos en la costilla de Chile, asintiendo.

—¿Y qué haces cuando eso pasa? ¿Los entierras en un lugar conocido o los cremas? —le mira, enterándose poco de que quería parar un taxi.

—Antes los enterraba, ahora los cremo, aunque sale más caro —le abre la puerta a Tacna para que entre—, les plantaba encimita un arbolito para que se nutrieran... Ahora no sé qué haré cuando se me junten las vasijas.

El chofer parpadea, parpadea, descolocado porque no le han dicho a donde van y de frente se han subido.

—Ehm... Buenas tardes.

—Puedes guardarlas en otro sitio... En cuadros, o sea, hacer cuadros y meterles ahí el polvito —explica Tacna, entrando.

—¿Cómo? —entra por allí mismo, nada de darse la vuelta al otro lado, que es su hija, no una novia. Se acomoda y le dice la dirección al chofer, sin notar su confusión.

El chofer piensa que... Ayayay, el amor, que te vuelve distraído. Se ríe. Tacna le explica que puede hacer manualidades con el polvito, lo puede usar para decorar o para guardarlo ahí.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido? —deja caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es que... Suena... Sacrílego —le pasa la mano por el hombro y ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro—. Mi niñita, tan creativa.

El chofer silba, les ha tocado del tipo palomilla y hablador, ¿eh?

—Asu, asu, ¿y…, ya tienen tiempo? Ustedes. ¿De enamorados?

Tacna suelta una risita y abraza más a Chile.

—No, me suena más a honrarlos... —frunce el ceño con la pregunta del taxista.

—¿Nosotros, dice? —Chile levanta las cejas y luego tuerce la boca—. No... Somos familia —por no decirle padre adoptivo e hija, o algo así. Es complicado.

—¡Oh! ¿Es su prima? —morboso _detected_.

Tacna suspira y cierra los ojos. Se siente segura con su papá.

—Miéntele —le susurra a Chile—, confúndelo.

El taxista pudo haber mencionado el «hermanos» pero no les ve el parecido.

—Casi. Es mi sobrina —lo dijo pensando en mentir—. ¿Por? ¿No nos parecemos? —se ríe.

—¡¿Sobrina?! ¿Cómo va a ser? Si son un par de mocositos… —carcajadas del chofer, que se detiene en un semáforo—. No te pases, ¿no quieres decir que es tu enamorada, seguro? —bromea y Tacna le fulmina porque suena feo y siempre ha soñado con ser la novia de papá—. Claro, no se lo vaya a tomar a mal, señorita, seguro es tímido... A nosotros los hombres nos cuestan algunas cosas que a ustedes, las mujeres, que se les hacen más fáciles —sin parar de hablar, lo mato.

—¿A ver, qué cosas? —contesta Chile con el ceño fruncido, y le hace un cariñito a Tacna en el hombro, lento, como diciéndole que está protegida—. La edad no tiene nada que ver entre parientes lejanos, ¿o nunca ha visto personas de la edad de los hermanos menores de sus padres? Le hace falta calle —no le habla a Tacna, ni para ridiculizar al chofer, ni para tranquilizarla.

—Yo hablaba del sentimiento y el afirmarse mejor en público —es que a los hombres peruanos se les da por negar a la novia a veces—, la verdad... Me suena usté a Vargas Llosa, con eso de que se casó con su tía —se ríe y ni se da por ofendido. O sea, el taxista trata de comparar las dos situaciones.

Tacna sonríe y mira a Chile, con ojitos de corazón.

—No estamos casados, pero si es para alejarla de otros que no sabrán tratarla bien... —se encoge de hombros—. Una buena escopeta sirve mejor —intenta desviar la conversación a un terreno neutral. Como cuando realmente no quieres hablar con el taxista y le respondes lo suficiente para no pasar por maleducado.

Tacna se relame los labios:

—¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? —le susurra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on Tacna's feelings:_

 _—Sí lo espío, siempre, lo único que hay que saber es qué ocurre en Lima, ya que todo empieza y termina ahí, ¿quieres saber algo?_

 _._

 _—Me refiero a tu vida personal. Si tienes algún proyecto, si has conocido a alguien, si sales. En resumen, si estás bien, si eres feliz._

 _._

 _—No estamos casados, pero si es para alejarla de otros que no sabrán tratarla bien... Una buena escopeta sirve mejor_

 _—¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?_

* * *

—Ah, claro... —igual el taxista sigue sin creer eso de que no son novios-primos.

—¿Lo del matrimonio o lo de las escopetas? —le pregunta Chile a Tacna con la boca chiquita, sólo para ella.

—Lo del matrimonio me... Gustaría —se sonroja y traga saliva—, hablaba de la escopeta —le da un beso en el hombro a Chile, donde está con la barbilla apoyada.

—Claro que hablo en serio, ¿no te he dicho la buena puntería que tengo? —no sabemos si Chile lo dice en broma, o en serio, o en ambos.

—¿Tienes buena puntería? —ella se sonroja más, malpensándolo todo.

—¿No me crees? —se extraña—. Te lo puedo demostrar.

—Enséñame, ¡enséñame! —le pide, Tacna, con fervor y los ojitos brillantes.

—Te enseño. Tengo una pistola de las que usan los —se sonríe, buscando una palabra que no suene vulgar—, defensores del orden público allá en la casa. Pero no sé si no nos vayan a detener —levanta las cejas.

—Si es en secreto... Nadie nos va a detener —aleja la cabecita de su hombro y le mira fijamente. Aflora completamente su complejo de Electra extendido.

—Podemos hacerlo en la hacienda, allí no importa el ruido y es menos peligroso. En la casa —siiiiilbaaaaa—, mucha gente —se imagina una bala loca, hiriendo a sus perros.

Tacna con eso, distorsiona todo más.

—En la hacienda —susurra, bajando la mirada y tragando saliva, tiene las orejitas rojas—, y... O-O sea... —pestañea y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Nu, ¿no me crees? —se siente ligeramente ofendido porque obviamente sabe usar armas de fuego, fue a la guerra—. Te puedo enseñar incluso.

—¿Enseñar? ¿Quieres enseñarme a hacer cosas malas? —como si no supiera ya, sonríe. Le vuelve a abrazar y ahora descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Chile.

—No es algo malo —se queja—. Si lo haces con responsabilidad y sin atacar a nadie, sólo por defenderte, no hay nada de malo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, papi —hasta le sube una pierna de lo feliz que está.

El auto dobla en una calle, ya deben estar cerca.

—Eso no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo cuando yo no te esté supervisando, yo mismo no lo hago muy seguido —se apresura a avisarle, porque no quiere que se le metan ideas raras en la cabeza, el porte de armas es un tema serio y de cuidado.

—¿En mi cumpleaños me regalarás una pistola?

—No, lo siento —saca su celular para ver qué dice Perú de la fotografía—. Mentira, no lo hago. ¿Para qué quieres una?

—Porque son bonitas y así no estaré desprotegida —mueve su pierna encima de la de Chile y suspira—. No entendí, ¿qué no haces?

—No lo siento —el taxi se detiene—. No siento no regalarte una pistola. No es juguete de señoritas —se arregla la casaca y se inclina para pagarle al taxista.

—¡Machista! —le reclama Tacna a Chile y abre la puerta, haciendo una rabieta. El taxista recibe el dinero y le da vuelto.

Chile hace como que lo cuenta y da un suspiro.

—Mujeres —se queja con el taxista.

Tacna toca la puerta, algo picada con que Chile le haya negado un regalo y encima la tratara inferiormente.

Arica está con una sonrisa contándole a Perú sobre una telenovela. _Yes._ Una turca. Y sobre lo enamorada que está del protagonista y que quiere tomar clases de turco. Perú fangirlea con ella por los momentos que la OTP tiene. Medio que desmerece el atractivo del protagonista diciendo que él está mejor (el humilde).

Chile va detracito de Tacna, a pasos lentos, y no le habla cuando vuelve a tocar la puerta. Perú es quién va a abrir. Tacna mira a Chile de reojo.

—Hasta que al fin —les saluda Perú, aún con el mandil de cocina.

El chileno deja pasar primero a la joven, mientras Arica revisa Facebook esperando que entren. Tacna entra y a las justas saluda a Perú, nada fuera de lo normal, pasándose de frente hasta donde esté Arica para alardear a donde la llevó su papi.

Perú le sonríe a Chile.

—¿Qué tal les fue?

—Bien, anduvimos caminando, mirando cositas, conversamos... Pasamos a comer algo —le toma la mano suavemente—. Ah, y te traje un regalo —se mete la otra al bolsillo.

Perú le toma mejor de la mano y lo atrae. Le quiere dar un besito, pero le mira hacer.

—¡Un regalo! A ver, a ver.

Saca algo empuñado y se lo deja en la palma de la mano a Perú, con expresión neutra. Son los saquitos de azúcar que sacó del restaurante.

—Los vi y me acordé de ti —no sabemos si Chile es muy cursi o un trolazo.

Perú se ríe porque cree que ésta es una muestra de... ¿Tacañería?

—Yo tengo mucha azúcar acá —lo obvio, aunque se acerca a darle un beso en la boca de todas maneras. Se acuerda de su viaje a Uruguay y lo que significaron esas bolsitas de azúcar. Le ha puesto contento el detalle, como si Chile fuera su boy-scout o algo así.

—Ahora tienes más azúcar y en sobrecitos —sonríe Chile, besándole suavecito—. La puedes comer viendo tele —con tono de travesura sexual, cuando lo dice literalmente—, o llevarla cuando salgas de viaje... O cuando estés fuera de tu casa. Son súper útiles.

—Comer... Viendo... Tele —repite las palabras conforme le besa, imaginándose comiendo azúcar mientras mira una película—, prefiero la azúcar finita, la blanquita, la impalpable —entendiendo su tono, le sigue la corriente—, ¿o quieres que te eche azuquitar en los dedos y te la chupe? —sonríe travieso al terminar la pregunta, ya comienza con la cochinada. Es que, ¿cómo decirlo? Chile es el único que se preocupa por esas cosas y es algo que le gusta.

—Nah, si está en mis dedos me la como yo —le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le hace caminar hacia atrás, cierra con el pie—. Tengo hambre, comida. Dame comida.

—Hicimos pionono con mi gordita —le comenta, dándole unos cuantos piquitos—, ¿te provoca? —voz sensual y varonil.

—¿Me provoca qué? ¿Que cocines? —se sonríe sin querer con algo de vergüenza porque la respuesta es sehhhhh—. ¿Ese fetiche existe? —le molesta.

Perú sigue sin soltar a Chile. Le mira a los ojos.

—Probablemente está en la rama voyeurismo —piensa en voz alta—. Pero si es sólo a mí, es Perúfilia —levanta las cejas—. Dícese del hombre que se excita mirando cómo cocino palomas —voz ceremonial y se ríe—, ¿no? —le da oooootro beso, a lo que Chile le besa de vuelta, con la guardia baja dado que viene de un estado emocional al borde (pasar tiempo con Tacna le produce eso).

—Te faltó la parte en que afecta sólo a personas sin mar —se separa un poco y oye, para encontrar a las niñas.

—¿También te pasa con Bolivia? —le susurra contra los labios. Le pregunta por curiosidad para luego molestar a Bolivia con eso.

—¡Nooo! Te digo que le **pasa** a Bolivia. Si yo tengo mar —a lo Pacha, «si no hay Cuzco, no hay Cuzcotopia»—. ¡Arica! ¡Ven a saludar! —llama.

—Te llaman, ballena —le avisa Tacna a Arica.

—Ahhh... —asiente—. ¡Pero si Bolivia no tiene ese fetiche! —afirma. Cree que su hermano ni le mira cocinar—. ¿O sí?

—Cualquiera relacionado contigo —rumia Chile por lo bajo caminando a la cocina, y cuidado que se viene otra guerra. Arica le tira un mechón de cabello a Tacna con fuerza.

—¿Qué, qué, cómo es eso? —Perú jala a Chile a un costado antes de entrar.

Tacna chilla, **chilla** y trata de empuja a Arica, a pesar que ella no es tosca, pero le ha dolido y es un ataque de defensa.

—¡Sáquenme este oso que se salió del zoológico!

—¡No soy un oso! —se queja Arica, tirándole más del pelo, apretando los dientes.

—No te he dicho nada —se extraña Chile, o al menos finge extrañarse—. Permiso.

—Espera, es que dijiste que todos los relacionados conmigo... —Perú le da un tironcito, a Chile, para atraerle—. Tienen ese fetiche —todo va en tono de pregunta, con una ceja enarcada.

—Au, auuuuu —se queja Tacna ante los jalones de cabello—, ¡sí lo eres, mírate ahora!

—Nooooo, te lo estái inventando —se queja Chile—. Yo no he dicho nada —se oyen gritos femeninos desde la cocina.

—Uf, qué alivio —miente Perú, sonriendo hasta que... Oye los gritos—. Ya empezaron —llora por dentro.

Chile gruñe peligrosamente por eso.

—Las voy a... —entrecierra los ojos y hace un gesto amenazante con la mano, que es puro chamuyo porque hace años que ya perdió la severidad.

—Anda —le alienta Perú, con una risa—. Te ayudo —le da el último beso en los labios y toma la batuta, tirando otra vez de él para entrar a la cocina.

—¿Me ayudas? ¿Y si yo te ayudo a ti? —se deja guiar a la cocina, no queriendo ser el primer en entrar.

Tacna está dando manotazos de ahogado para que Arica se quite y Arica chiiiiillaaaaa histérica.

—A ver, a ver, ¿qué pasa acá? —se hace notar Perú, subiendo en dos rayitas su volumen de voz normal. Liberando el brazo de Chile.

Arica suelta a Tacna ipso facto.

—¡Ella empezó!

Chile _facepalm._ Perú _facepalm._ Tacna _facepalm._

—¿Qué les he dicho yo de pelear? Que está mal y es algo que se debe evitar en familia —las rezonga Perú.

—¿Quién empezó? —demanda saber Chile, mirando especialmente a Tacna para que le dé una explicación.

Tacna suspira.

—Sólo diré que yo no soy la violenta aquí —le devuelve la mirada a Chile, esperando alguna protección.

Chile asiente a lo que dice Tacna, y gruñe bajito.

Perú mira a Tacna luego de que ésta conteste y cambia la mirada a Arica. **La mira severamente.**

Arica no puede creer que le mire así.

—Ella me dijo **ballenaaaaa** —se le aguan los ojitos esperando que Perú le dé la razón y regañe a Tacna.

Tacna aprieta los ojos por el grito de Arica (que la exaspera, Dios mío) y Perú no sabe cómo reaccionar correctamente. Para él ninguna es culpable de nada.

—¿Es verdad eso, Tacna? —pregunta Perú y se acerca a Arica, un poco y le susurra que se tranquilice, que no pasa nada.

Tacna sólo mira a Chile y levanta la barbilla. Perú suspira.

—¡Tacna, contéstame a lo que te pregunto!

Arica hace como que solloza un poco y abraza a Perú, esconde el rostro en su pecho.

—Siempre me dice gorda, obesa, ballena... —se queja. Chile chasquea la lengua.

—Está gorda, no es un secreto —responde Tacna, luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—Discúlpate con tu hermana —le ordena Chile a la tacneña.

—Shhh, shhh, mamita, no pasa nada —sigue tranquilizando Perú a Arica. Tacna les mira mal. Y entiende que tiene que ser diplomática, así que cumple con lo que pide Chile.

—Sólo porque me lo ordena mi papá —deja en claro la mocosa—, ¿cómo me disculpo en su idioma? ¿Qué sonido debo hacer?

Perú se pregunta a menudo... Por qué aprendió ciertas cosas más de Chile que de él.

—Tacna... —amenaza Chile en voz grave, aunque le ha parecido un chiste buenísimo. Le hace un gesto con la cabeza, menos serio, para que se disculpe.

—¿Ves que ella es la pesada? —le susurra Arica a Perú.

Tacna rueda los ojos ante el dramatismo y se levanta, camina hasta Chile y le susurra «¿Has visto Los Padrinos Mágicos? Cuando el papá de Timmy dice que va a contar una historia y hace ese sonido de una ¿nutria?»

«Orca» le corrige Chile, posiblemente equivocándose, «sí, ¿por qué?» agacha la cabeza para quedarle más cerca.

«Para que me hagas coro» pide, muy seria.

—Yo sé, mi amor, pero igual no debería ofenderte. Tú, de gorda, no tienes nada —patpats peruanos para Arica, mientras observa al parsito, a Chile y Tacna.

Arica deja de quejarse y _gasp:_

—La comida, se va a quemar —distrae a Perú del tema, olvidándose de la pelea.

«¿Quieres que haga como una orca? No sé hacer eso. Sé hacer como un caballo».

«Es que Arica no nos va a entender si le hablo en humano... ¿Por qué crees que siempre se queda con el gordo de Perú? Porque son de la misma especie» le abraza. Chile la saca de la cocina, no queriendo participar del acoso.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanta rabia a tu hermana? —le pregunta ya con la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos.

Perú se talla los ojos y asiente.

—Me ponen de los nervios estos dos —comenta para Arica—, pásame los guantes, para sacar el pionono ya.

—Siempre me está insultando y Chile no le dice nada —hace un pucherito yendo a buscar los guantes.

Venga, Chile acaba de decirle que se disculpe, pero para Arica no cuenta porque no se concretó.

—Yo voy a hablar con Tacna seriamente, ya que ése no es capaz de imponer autoridad —y me río, me río, me **ríooooo** , suena en la radio del cuarto, me río como un loooooco.

Arica sonríe, sintiéndose más protegida. Asiente y le ayuda a ponerse los guantes.

Tacna, afuera, mira fijamente a Chile.

—No le tengo rabia, se toma muy en serio lo que le digo... Es de cariño —se encoge de hombros.

—Sí te entiendo, pero en el tono es donde no se te nota... Ballena no sirve, dile de otra forma más tierna. Como cuncunita, ¿me cachái? —levanta las cejas—. Te vái a ahorrar muchos problemas.

Tacna bufa y... Se le ocurre algo.

—¿Entonces puedo llamarla «Morita»? —como la mamut de Madagascar.

Perú mira de reojo la puerta de la cocina y ya con los guantes puestos, abre el horno y deja salir tooooodo el olor a pionono recién hecho. A Arica se le hace agua la boca, atenta a tooooodooooos los movimientos de Perú.

—Tacna... —le advierte Chile, mirándola severo—. No me gusta cuando hacís eso. Basta.

Tacna se acerca a Chile y le abraza por la cintura.

—A mí tampoco me gustan muchas cosas que tú haces, papi —esconde su rostro en el cuello—. Basta.

(Y Perú saca la bandeja y la deja en la mesa. Mira a Arica y sonríe.

—¿Quieres rellenarlo tú de manjar blanco? —levanta las cejas. Porque esa es la parte más divertida.

—¿Qué cosas, mi amor? ¿Mmm? —Chile le acaricia la cabeza muy toscamente a Tacna, despeinándola sin querer—. No puedes ser tan pesada con todos. Te va a ir mal en la vida —Dios mío, ¿alguien más nota **quién** está dando el consejo?

Mientras, Arica suelta un « _yes!_ » yendo directamente al refrigerador a buscar el manjar. Se agacha dando una bueeeeena visión de su zapallo.

Perú le mira el culo a Arica, pero no en el sentido que creen. Solo porque no tiene donde más mirar.

—¿Encontraste?

Arica saca el envase del manjar blanco y se lo extiende a Perú, **contenta** porque éste **sí** la considera y le hace caso, y la escucha y comparte aficiones con ella, aunque su atracción no es como la que tiene Tacna con Chile).

—Que estés con Perú y no conmigo —suspira Tacna, sonrojándose por la confesión.

—Pero si estoy contigo ahora mismo —Chile sonríe un poco—, no seas tontita, mi niña, ¿no estuve toda la mañana contigo? ¿Y no dijiste que ibas a venir a Santiago? —no le entiende en el sentido romántico.

—Lo digo en un sentido romántico —aclara Tacna. Apretando los ojos—. Con él quieres darte besos en la boca y tocarte... Pero conmigo no.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? —pregunta Chile poniéndose colorado—. ¿Lo has visto, acaso? —no le preocupan tanto los besos como el que le hable de tocarse, los primeros son mucho más inocentes que lo segundo.

—Millones de veces —asegura, mirándole a los ojos—. Los he oído, a ti y a él, la otra vez que me quedé a dormir, haciendo cosas —oyó **todo** y se le hizo tan «iugh».

Chile está rojo completo, no sabe qué decirle a Tacna.

—No... No puede ser —tartamudea—. ¿Y... Eso te... Te molesta? —traga saliva—. ¿No te hace feliz que me lleve bien con tu papá?

(Perú le abre el envase a Arica y se lo extiende otra vez.

—Echa, echa un poco y luego lo esparcimos con un cuchillo.

Arica le echa medio envase al pionono.

—¿Allí está bien? —pregunta, muy entusiasmada.

—¡Mucho, mucho! —se ríe Perú y detiene a Arica de echar más—. Ya, pero está bien... A la próxima menos, ¿ya? —la mira).

—No es eso lo que me molesta... —aclara Tacna—. Es... —se siente tan pervertida de decir en voz alta lo que muchas veces ha imaginado, su sonrojo sube un poco más—. ¿Tengo que decirlo? —voz de súplica porque la respuesta sea no y Chile haya captado el mensaje. O sea, compadézcanla, decir «no, papi, sucede que quiero acostarme contigo también, me gustas» es **súper** raro. Moralmente hablando.

Y mientras Arica come un poco de manjar blanco como travesura, Chile sopesa las palabras de Tacna. No le gusta saber que a alguien tan cercano a la relación que tiene con Perú, como es Tacna, le diga que le molesta. Le hiere, de alguna forma que no logra comprender:

—¿Te parece que no somos compatibles?

—¡No! Son **muy** compatibles —parpadea, parpadea—. Sólo me molesta el hecho, sea Perú, Argentina u otro país, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Me gusta que seas feliz, pero... —cierra los ojos—. La calentura —explica enredado.

—Ah... —se siente un poco culpable, pensando que se refiere a que su calentura (la suya, la chilena) le provoca angustia por los problemas y cambios que acarrea—. Voy a tratar de que no sea así, ¿ya? —refiriéndose a que no la va a cagar con Perú otra vez, que se va a esforzar en comportarse para no ponerla a ella en esa situación.

—¿Qué has entendido? —enarca una ceja. Perú riñe suavecito a Arica.

—Que te gusta que sea feliz, pero no que... —Chile carraspea, mira hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie más les oye—, ande... Bueno, eso que dijiste.

Tacna se ríe bajito y se acerca más a Chile, mandando un poquito su mojigatería por un tubo.

—Dije que me gustas, papi, en el sentido que... —igual una oreja le arde tanto que la distrae unos segundos—. Se gustan los novios. Y hacen cositas.

Tacna se odia a sí misma porque no es algo que planeara decirle a Chile y es como que _omfg,_ cómo sobreviviré con esta vergüenza.

Chile no entiende. O al menos se hace el weón, y en eso tiene mucha práctica:

—No te entiendo —frunce el ceño—. ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿A ver? ¿Explícate? —su tono es duro y parece cercano a la burla.

Tacna traga saliva.

—Hacer el... —cierra la boca y busca acercarse más a él, no sé qué tanto porque ya están muy juntos—. Hacer el amor, intentar cómo sería tener sexo —y lo dice sin ningún eufemismo, eso le hace pensar todavía que el pecado es peor.

—¿Con quién? ¿Tu papá y yo? Eso es asunto nuestro, Tacna, perdóname, entiendo que tengas dudas, pero es cosa de adultos —dice el que parece tener sólo unos años más que ella. Está gritando internamente que **por favor** Perú se aparezca porque cree que su niñita acaba de decirle que quiere tener sexo con él y eso no tiene sentido, de ninguna forma. Ni el más mínimo sentido. De ocurrir así, sea dicho, Perú se espantaría y entraría en shock.

Tacna niega suavemente con la cabeza y se relame los labios. Al menos le gusta este momento... Está seduciéndolo.

—No, papi —enfatiza el apelativo—, tú y yo. Tener sexo. Y que me toques como quieras y por donde quieras —Tigrilla está llena de lágrimas.

Chile la aleja firmemente, manteniéndola apartada por los hombros. Mirándola muy serio y muy muy muy molesto, le va a hervir la sangre en dos minutos si Tacna no se retracta de lo dicho.

—Tú no dijiste eso. Voy a hacer como que no te escuché decir esa webada —su voz es amenazadora.

A ella se le acelera el corazón apenas la aparta y oye su voz, traga saliva y ya no puede estar más roja porque creo que es humanamente imposible.

—No entiendo —suelta en un hilito de voz, mirándole muy herida—, ¿por qué no? —O sea Tacna se caga de miedo, pero... La curiosidad es grande llegados a éste punto.

—¿Te escuchaste siquiera? ¿Vos tenís idea de lo que acabái de decir? —la zarandea, sólo lo justo y necesario—. Contéstame po, oh —eleva su voz.

Tacna se muerde el labio.

—Que quiero que me folles, sí —lo mira a los ojos, muy nerviosa, porque presagiaba que algo así iba a pasar. Y eso lo dice, obviamente, en un volumen bajo. Sólo para Chile.

—Mal hecho está. Mal hecho. Párala con tu bromita, no. Es. Graciosa. No lo es. Erís como mi hija, ¿me escuchái, ah? ¿Me entendís? —la suelta y levanta una mano, para pegarle, la vuelve a bajar y aprieta los puños, mira hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—No es una broma y no soy tu hija, pero me gusta llamarte papá —se frustra un poquito, le gusta tenerlo como figura paterna, qué tanto hay que explicarle, madre mía—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? En serio. Si me dices que está mal, ofréceme una solución —baja la mirada. Muy avergonzada y humillada.

—No puedo darte una solución a eso salvo un buen par de cachetadas que no quiero darte —se mete las manos a los bolsillos para asegurarse que anda con todo, ni siquiera se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Por qué no lo hacemos en secreto?

—Oh, no. No seái imbécil. No me parecen estas weás inmorales —se aprieta el puente de la nariz, sintiendo un graaaaan dolor de cabeza—. Voy a hablar de esto con Perú —advierte, más para sí que para Tacna.

Tacna siente el corazón pesado, su verdadero y único amor la niega. La vida es una mierda.

—Pero... —ya no sabe qué decir, está herida, con el corazón roto y un poquito de ganas de llorar. Aunque no manifiesta resquebrajadura en su apariencia tranquila—. ¿Ni siquiera tratas de comprenderlo? ¿Cómo me siento? O sea... —menea la cabeza—. No hables con Perú, por favor, será peor para él.

—No me weís, ¿querís? Ya... Puta... No sé... Estaba teniendo un día súper bonito contigo —no puede abrazarla, no se atreve a pegarle y aunque tiene muchísimas ganas de gritarle, _es su niña_ , después se arrepentirá porque ya ve que una de las pocas personas que le quieren dejará de hacerlo—. Voy a dar una vuelta —da unos pasos tentativos a la puerta.

Tacna le querría a pesar de todo eso. Se mira las manos.

—Perdón, de verdad, pero hoy no me pude contener —susurra. Mordiéndose el labio—, ¿qué les digo? ¿Que fuiste a comprar? —a Perú y Arica. Hoy no se pudo contener, justamente, por que lo han pasado tan lindo.

—Lo que sea. Diles que vuelvo pronto —cuando abre la puerta, se detiene.

* * *

 _Un review no mata y nos pone de buen humor ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on Tacna's feelings:_

 _—Podemos hacerlo en la hacienda, allí no importa el ruido y es menos peligroso. En la casa, mucha gente._

 _._

 _—A ver, a ver, ¿qué pasa acá?_

 _._

 _—Perdón, de verdad, pero hoy no me pude contener, ¿qué les digo? ¿Que fuiste a comprar?_

 _—Lo que sea. Diles que vuelvo pronto._

* * *

—Y piensa bien lo que me estás diciendo. Eso no está bien. Es malo, Tacna. Es como lo que hace Bolivia —el referente absoluto de todo lo desagradable en el ser humano, chan chan chaaaaan.

Tacna se siente aún más pervertida con eso. El Chile de su imaginación le pega con la correa y le dice que no tienen futuro, que esto es antinatural, inmoral, insano y a Tacna le calienta. Qué se le podrá hacer.

—Es diferente. No lo compares —pide—. Quizás Bolivia si ha sido correspondido, ahí radica la diferencia conmigo —voltea a mirarle. Aún parada en su lugar. Y está mintiendo. Porque ella de esos asuntos entre Bolivia y Perú no sabe nada.

—Piénsalo —insiste Chile y sale, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Dos pasos más allá enciende un cigarrillo y se pone a caminar, a dar una vuelta a la manzana al menos.

Arica le conversa a Perú sobre una jovencita que conoció y su trágica vida (más sus propias observaciones), sin haber oído la conversación que se desarrolló afuera de la cocina.

Tacnita se lleva la mano al pecho cuando Chile ya no está y se la aprieta, en la zona donde le palpita el corazón. Luego trata que las emociones no la sobrepasen y se arregla. Va al baño a lavarse la cara y regresa a la cocina. Abre la puerta.

Perú niega con la cabeza a la historia de Arica y le pregunta por qué es que siempre sabe de esas historias tan dolorosas. Arica se encoge de hombros y le sigue contando sobre el novio que perdió la chiquilla cuando oye la puerta abrirse.

Perú se gira al oír la puerta y mira a Tacna.

—¿Y Chile?

—Dile que se apure porque ya vamos a servir —la apremia Arica.

Tacna, en silencio, camina hasta la mesa y se sienta al lado de Arica. Mira fijamente el pionono ya relleno.

—Ha salido a fumar —contesta, con voz neutra.

Perú niega con la cabeza.

—Ya sabía ya, mucho tiempo sin olerle a cigarro —mira a Arica y a Tacna, alternando.

—Le va a hacer maaaaal —canturrea Arica, tomando el cuchillo y la espátula para repartir las porciones—. Por eso anda tan flaco, ¿sirvo ya? ¿Sirvo? —mira a Perú expectante.

Tacna mira a Arica y piensa «gorda de mierda, quiero hablar contigo» y suspira. Perú mira de reojo a Tacna, la nota algo rara. ¿Por fin Chile la habrá reñido? Sonríe por el pensamiento, más por el rol de Chile como padre que el que haga sentir mal a Tacna porque eso no le pone feliz, obviamente. Regresa la mirada a Arica.

—¡Sí, sí! —apremia Perú—, voy a traer platitos —se levanta al segundo y va a la alacena.

Tacna busca robarse un cachito del postre, a pesar de que ya ha comido **suficiente** azúcar por un día.

Arica sirve para los cuatro, aunque Chile no esté presente. Chasquea la lengua al servirle a Tacna, sintiendo sus malas vibras desde allí, sieeeeempre Tacna taaaaan cargada de energías negativas, por Dios.

Tacna le mira de reojo.

—Qué haces ese sonido.

Perú espolvorea el azúcar encima de todos los piononos, de los cuatro. Las mira **muy** de cerca.

—¿Yo? —Arica se encoge de hombros—. Si te echamos agua bendita vas a derretirte. Por eso hago así —chasquea la lengua.

Tacna suspira y sabe que es verdad, le gusta ser una diabla, pero siempre tiene que guardar las apariencias. Perú es quién habla primero.

—Arica, luego no te ofendas si eres tú quién también empieza con la pelea —riñe—, ¿por qué les cuesta tanto comprenderse? Antes eran recontra unidas... —recordando la época en que las llamaban «Las Cautivas» en su casa. Menuda familia.

—Éramos cabras chicas pue, papá —tercia Arica, ya empezando a comer—. Ya no somos unas niñas —se ríe un poquito porque ha pensado en cochinadas—, y tú estás vieeeeejooooo —mira a Tacna cómplice, esperando que se ría con ella.

Tacna sonríe para Arica, sinceramente, pero su mirada dice otras tantas cosas... Refleja que se siente mal, al menos, pero al segundo la cambia donde Perú.

—¡Yo no soy estoy viejo! —reclama el viejo—. ¿O me ves viejo? ¿Acaso no estoy bueno todavía? —hace un movimiento de cejas, porque... Ay, el ego.

—Eres viejo, gordo —acusa Tacna—, y feo.

Perú se ríe un poquito más con Arica y... Le baja un poco la sonrisa con lo que dice Tacna.

—Gracias, gracias —rueda los ojos—. Yo sé que no es verdad, _¿okey?_ —esto va para Tacna, quién se ríe de ello y se pone a comer pionono.

—Deberías ir al gimnasio —recomienda Tacna a Perú—. Así te conseguirías a alguien más —y me dejarías a Chile, en una utopía. Aunque Tacna, para ser sinceros... Se sentiría muy mal si su papá y Chile se alejaran. Porque son **sus** papás, los quiere, de todas formas. Los quiere a los dos, pero... Es algo difícil, ya se le pasará la calentura. Algún día. Quién sabe cuándo.

—No estoy gordo, carajo —la última palabra la pronuncia entrecortada porque no es muy fan de andar soltando groserías enfrente de las niñas—. Nadie piensa eso, sólo tú y tu papá. No dejes que te lave el cerebro.

—Sí lo estás un poquito, pero sólo un poquiiiiiiiiiitooooo —Arica le muestra con los dedos lo poquito que se refiere—, pero si quieres empezar una dieta ahora mismo, yo puedo ayudarte y sacrificarme por ti —ladea la cabeza, con una sonrisa—, si te ves más guapo y joven hasta podrías enamorar a Ecuador —le pica un brazo para molestarlo—, o no, quizá a Argentina. Él siempre se está babeaaaaando por ti, siempre mensajeándote y saliendo contigo —Perú es un héroe, de alguna forma inconsciente. El príncipe.

—¿En serio tú le vas a recomendar una dieta? —pregunta Tacna, a punto de reírse.

—Sí, **yo** —devuelve Arica para Tacna. Con clara intención de no hacerle mayor caso.

—¡Oye! No, Argentina es mi amigo —aclara, pero igual se sonroja un poquito—, ¿tú crees que enamoraría a más gente? ¿De verdad? —se dirige a Arica.

—Podrías ser modelo, papá, si tampoco te ves taaaaan viejo —¿a qué le llaman viejo, a las arruguitas por sonreír? Perú **tiene** un cuerpo juvenil—. Y yo podría ser tu _manager._

Perú sonríe más grande, las arruguitas se marcan, claramente. La mirada le brilla.

—¿Modelo? Asu... Nunca lo había pensado, hijita —se ríe a lo «jejeje»—, pero no creo, si fuera más alto... Podría ser, pero soy chato —hace un puchero y saca su celular, extrañado porque Chile no regrese, le manda un mensaje rápido «dónde andas?»—. No vamos a chuntarla —el pesimismo.

—Pero eso no impide que intentes hacer dieta —insiste Arica—, y como te quiero taaaaanto, me voy a sacrificar por ti y me comeré tu porción —le hace ojitos.

Chile está fumándose su segundo cigarrillo en una banquita a unas cuadras de la casa. «En una plaza que me pillé caminando» le responde, «me acabo el pucho y me devuelvo».

—Bueno... Todo porque te has portado bien, ¿ah? —cede Perú, debe amar mucho a Arica para que le de su porción así porque sí. Abre el mensaje y contesta a Chile, «¿y por qué te fuiste? ¿Rezongaste a Tacna?».

—Cómete la mía también, chancha —la rebelde de Tacna empuja el plato hacia Arica y se levanta de la mesa para largarse a su cuarto porque cree que Chile está por venir y no quiere verle. Perú entre que teclea, se entera de lo que dice Tacna y quiere detenerla.

 **Se levanta** de su asiento y le da el alcance a Tacna, la agarra del brazo.

—Una vez más vuelves a hablarle así a Arica y ya vas a ver lo que te pasa —amenaza Perú—, ¿por qué estás tan hostil hoy, ah? Estábamos pasando un momento en familia.

Tacna les fulmina a los dos con la mirada. Pero qué rápida ha sido.

Arica está mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos, algo asustada, pero no dice nada porque están retando a Tacna con razones (que la involucran).

—Le devuelvo su porción si eso hace que te quedes —se hace la buena la ariqueña, muy manipuladora, devolviendo al puesto de Perú el plato.

«Sí la reté. Y bien retada. ¿Está muy molesta?» ignora Chile a propósito la pregunta por sus propias razones.

—A ti que mierda te importará, padre del año —escupe Tacna, ya en su límite.

Perú traga saliva porque no le gusta que le hable de esa manera, le hace sentir mal.

—Sabes que no siempre podemos reunirnos. Hoy probé una receta nueva para pionono —señala—. Ni te has dado cue-

—Lo único que te importa es eso, **¡la comida!** —grita Tacna—. Por eso tú y Arica son tal para cual, ya, ya, déjame —se sacude de Perú.

—Entonces ándate a tu cuarto y no me sigas cagando el día —susurra él para ella. Tacna le sostiene la mirada y sale de la cocina.

Al segundo... Perú se siente mal, otra vez, de haberle dicho eso. Tacna nunca le caga el día, sólo fue el furor del momento. Regresa para sentarse con Arica, pero antes, la abraza fuerte.

Arica no le entendió, sólo oyó un siseo, y no entiende por qué Tacna está tan sensible, ¿andará en sus días? Le devuelve el abrazo a Perú, le aprieta una vez y le suelta.

—No nos importa sólo la comida —le murmura a Perú, porque la idea le hace ponerse triste, aún más cuando Tacna la suelta así... Y ella que quería dar la noticia de que empezaría a tomar clases de repostería. Le mira angustiada.

—No, mi amor, no le hagas caso —le deja besos en el cabello—. Nosotros somos buenos en esto y si nos gusta, ¿por qué deberíamos dejar de hacerlo? —la hace reflexionar—. Sólo está sensible seguro por lo que le dijo Chile —se aleja un poco de ella para mirarle—. Ése es otra bestia —que es bestia para expresarse o para reñir, que hasta él le tiene miedo a veces.

—¿Tú crees que le pegó? —se lleva una mano a la boca—. ¿Y si lo hizo? —la mira preocupada—. ¿Y si le dijo cosas muy feas y la hizo llorar, ah? ¿Cómo sabes? Mejor voy a hablar con ella —se levanta.

Perú la mira dudando. A decir verdad, Tacna es una chica muy reservada, así que nunca se sabe…

—No tenía cara de haber llorado... —niega—. Aunque si le hubiera gritado, hubiéramos escuchado...

Suena el timbre y Perú suspira.

—Mejor anda con ella y yo voy a abrir la puerta —le deja un beso en la frente y se da media vuelta para ir a la puerta. Con un revoltijo en el estómago.

Arica asiente, se mete todo el pionono que puede en la boca, se sirve un poco más y, tomando su plato y el de Tacna, se levanta.

Perú le abre la puerta a Chile. Lo mira serio, intrigado. Chile le mira mal, de esa forma que advierte de su peligrosidad:

—Con permiso.

Perú se hace a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó? Me están asustando los dos.

—¿Alguien más aparte de mí? —levanta una ceja, escéptico—. No pasa nada.

—Tacna. Ha hecho una rabieta y se ha ido a encerrar a su cuarto —contesta—. Sí pasa algo y quiero saber.

—¿Y por qué ha hecho una rabieta? —entrecierra los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente la razón, pero prefiriendo alegar ignorancia.

Perú se encoge de hombros con cara de «y yo que sabré».

—Estuvo diciéndole lo de siempre a Arica y a mí hasta me gritó —cierra la puerta.

—Deberíamos mandarla al loquero —Chile se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga de la percha.

—¿Por qué dices eso? _—ok,_ esto _**sí**_ es extraño. Perú nunca ha oído ningún comentario de esta índole, hacia Tacna, en boca de Chile.

—Porque si anda haciendo rabietas porque sí y no nos cuenta el por qué, le hará bien hablar del tema con alguien —brazos en jarra, ese chaleco deja ver lo delgado que es—. ¿O no te parece?

—No sé... Antes de estar así, habló contigo, ¿o cuando saliste con ella estuvo igual de espesa? —estira una mano para acariciarle el cabello cerca de la oreja con la punta de los dedos.

—No, se portó... Súper bien, la verdad, siempre se porta súper bien —«hasta ahora», traga saliva, dejándole hacer. Se le acerca un paso y le toma de la cintura—. Tengo hambre —sutil cambio de tema.

—Dime qué pasó... —pide Perú—. Igual me voy a enterar —le agarra mejor y le atrae para besarle.

—Pero primero déjame comer po —se queja sobre sus labios y le da un beeeeesooooo—. Oye...

—Dime —le da otro besooo—, comerás cuando me digas —esanotelocreesnitú.

—¿Y si dejamos a las niñas solas esta noche, ah? —levanta las cejas—. O las mandamos pa fuera, les pasamos plata y les llamamos un taxi.

—Mmmm... —se ríe contra sus labios—, ¿vamos al cuarto?

—Pero tengo haaambreee —se queja Chile, mirándole como cordero degollado.

—Te doy de comer en el cuarto —asiente—, ¿quieres?

—¿No puedo comer en la mesa? Me va a doler la espalda después —tuerce el morro.

—Es pionono, no es un almuerzo —frunce el ceño—, además... Vamos a conversar mejor allá, vamos a estar más calientitos —sonríe.

—Mmm... —mira al suelo—, bueno —levanta la barbilla con un gesto pensativo. ¿Debe decirle a Perú sobre Tacna o mejor no hacerlo? Mete los dedos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Perú—. ¿Dónde están las niñas? ¿Están juntas? ¿En qué pieza se están quedando? —trata de ponerse al corriente para saber si están cerca o lejos de la habitación. Chile apenas llegó esa mañana, salió con Tacna. O sea, ni siquiera ha desarmado su maleta... Y seguro ni lo hará.

—Ah... En la pieza de al final —señala al fondo del pasillo. **Dijo pieza, el huevón,** se dejó llevar. Era cuarto—, ¿por? Y sí, están juntas. Arica se fue a conversar con Tacna... —traga saliva—. Estoy preocupado, en serio —lo mira.

Chile levanta las cejas por el término que emplea, pero no le molesta porque ha maduraJAJAJA porque tiene otros problemas en mente.

—Por curiosidad nada más. Vamos, te acepto entonces —tira de los bolsillos para que choquen de frentecito sus caderas.

Perú se muerde el labio cuando chocan y le mira la boca.

—¿Cerramos el trato con un pico?

—¿Con un pico? —se ríe, en su cara. Es una gran evolución desde la actitud defensiva que tomaba antes, al menos.

—Un besito, un besito —aclara Perú, dándole uno ya—. ¿Me esperas en el cuarto y te pones cómodo? Mientras yo te llevo todo... —cierra los ojos y le da otro beeeeeso.

Chile siente que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizan, sin saber si es por nervios o anticipación. Le suelta como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

—Ya, anda a buscar al Papa —bromea, aunque nadie le entienda el chiste—. ¿Te lo puedo pedir con un tecito?

Perú parpadea y se ríe de la broma de Chile.

—Huevón —alude a su inteligencia—. ¿Qué tecito, amor?

—Cualquiera —le dirige una última mirada antes de dirigirse al cuaaartooo... Aunque ahora lo que Chile quiere es regalonear bajo las mantas.

Perú, en la cocina, agarra la porción de pionono para Chile que quedó olvidada en la mesa y corta oootros dos pedazos más y los pone encima. Sirve un vaso de gaseosa y pone a hervir agua.

Chile se estira y, adivinen, con pantalones se mete a la cama, sólo debajo del cubrecamas eso sí. No había notado tanto el frío dentro del taxi, de la casa o del restaurante, pero durante su caminata, ayyyyy... Sus manos le dolían cuando sostenía el pucho. Se entretiene cambiando de canales hasta dejarlo en una telenovela... Turca. No debe demorar mucho en encontrar a Fatmagül por ahí.

Perú regresa luego de un rato, con una bandeja. Ahí está el té, la gaseosa y el platito **chiquito** rebalsando de porciones de piononos. Con un plato aparte, para dividir la mercancía.

—¿Tienes mucho frío? Porque puedo traer una bolsita de agua caliente —deja todo a un lado de la cama y prende la lamparita. Porque son las seis y ya está oscureciendo.

—No, estoy bien. Si me metí porque era más cómodo no más —miente Chile, sentándose a lo indio para recibir la bandeja, busca con los ojos el brazo de reina con muchísima expectación.

Perú se sienta acomodándose las almohadas en la espalda. Chasquea la lengua al ver la bandeja.

—Putamadre... Olvidé la cucharita.

—Y el azúcar. Sacarina —aprieta los ojos—, quise decir sacarina —prueba el té de todos modos y lo saborea con mirada fija—. Bebimos vino, quizá por eso anda rara —comenta de la nada.

—¿Realmente crees que sea por eso? —ignora la sacarina y parte un pedazote de pionono y se lo mete a la boca, sin ir a traer la cucharita.

—Viendo tanta azúcar... —quiere implicar que el alcohol actúa más rápido. Prueba el pionono y por lo bajo hace un **gruñido gutural.**

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta al tragar y oírle—. Está super relleno, ése fue trabajo de Arica —infla el pecho un poquito de orgullo porque... **su** hija **sí** se porta bien. Oh, _wait..._ Tacna también es su hija, parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿Se te olvidó algo en el horno? —pregunta al verle la expresión, aprieta los nudillos contra sus labios porque sigue masticando—. Le quedó rico. Aunque lo prefiero con manjar. Dulce de leche normal, se entiende —traga.

—¿El argentino? —le mira pícaro porque Perú shippea mucho ArgChi—. El manjar blanco es mil veces mejor que el dulce de leche. O sea... Hay postres y postres —explica, de forma muy estúpida—. A mí, en lo personal, no me gusta la textura del pionono con dulce de leche.

—Es rico. Más blando que con manjar —Chile se detiene, mirando la televisión como quien acaba de oír algo desagradable—, y no, el manjar y el dulce de leche no son lo mismo. Argentina le pone vainilla y es más aguado —hace un gesto circular con el tenedor—. Por eso el dulce de leche hace que la masa quede más blandita —se mete un pedazo enorme en la boca.

—Concuerdo contigo, el dulce de leche argentino con harta vainilla es feo —mueca de desagrado, parte otro pedazo grande y mmmmm, a la boca. Mastica, mastica y se le pega más a Chile. Como para abrazarle, pero con una mano le arregla el cabello tras la oreja—. Amorcito, ¿ya te dije que estoy muy feliz que estés conmigo? ¿Que hayas venido?

Chile se tensa como perro que ha oído un ruido y no sabe aún si es de un amigo o un enemigo.

 **xxXoXxx**

Tacna suspira, buscando en su maleta algo de ropa.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy a vengar —le comenta a Arica.

—¿Tan malo fue? —la ve sentada desde la cama—. No sé... Suena extremo eso de vengarse, no es un mafioso.

—No, no... —sonríe de lado, maliciosa—. Sólo me divertiré un ratito —se quita el polo y el sostén y busca otro que le apriete más los pechos—. Vengar suena feo, eso sí. Mejor suena «divertirse» —se abrocha y busca un polo escotado, pero de manga larga.

Arica la mira hacer, echándose de vez en cuando una mirada al pantalón apretado, como considerando cambiarse también.

—Te va a dar frío —le advierte.

Tacna se quita el pantalón y se pone panties... Con una minifalda, que parece **micro** falda, en realidad. Se relame los labios y mira de reojo a Arica.

—¿Y voh? —le gusta imitar a su papito al hablar. Al segundo... Ya se está poniendo a rebuscar maquillaje. Labial y rímel.

Arica rueda hasta quedar panza arriba, con la cabeza y el cuello colgándole de la cama.

—Tú sabes que le gustan los hombres, ¿verdad? —o al menos eso piensa, entre el tío Argentina y Perú es la idea que predomina.

—Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo vi violarse a esa profesora —no sabemos si es verdad o mentira. Traga saliva. Porque es un recuerdo de su ocupación. Chile se violó a muchas mujeres hasta el siglo XIX. No sabía él que era violación. Para ese entonces era normal que el hombre tomara lo que quisiera, especialmente el poderoso, a pesar de que la violación como crimen y las demandas por ella existían.

Arica la mira con horror.

—¿Y no te da miedo que te haga lo mismo? —le susurra aterrada con la idea, que su propia hija haga un comentario así deja entrever cómo era Chile antes.

—A mí no me haría eso —se le oye muy segura, delineándose mejor la boca y asegurándose que los pechos le sobresalgan bien del escote—. O... ¿Si lo hace? No sería violación, porque yo quiero que pase.

—Yo lo voy a demandar si lo hace aunque tú quieras, y no te volveré a hablar si no me apoyas —le responde Arica muy seria, para dejar claro el punto. Suaviza el gesto—. Aunque... No sé, no lo veo tan... —violento, agresivo—, ya sabes, como era antes. Está más domado, ni siquiera te pegó hoy y antes lo hubiera hecho —sopesa.

—Tienes un punto, Morita —asiente y se mete los dedos al cabello para terminar de darle un look «relajado» aunque es muy chiquito... Sólo se le paran algunos pelitos. Busca unos tacos y luego de ponérselos, queda lista.

—¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? —le inquiere Arica, girando hasta quedar con el mentón en sus manos.

—Pedirle permiso... —mitad verdad—, para ir de juerga, ¿tú no vas a alistarte?

—¡Sí! —empuja con sus manos y queda de rodillas—. ¿Préstame algo bonito? Quiero que se me vean mis amiguitas aquí presentes —se refiere a sus senos y se ríe, quiere que Tacna la maquille.

Tacna se ríe.

—Qué me queda, luego me comprarás la ropa que me anches —advierte—, busca algo mientras yo voy a pedir permiso, ¿ya?

— _Oka oka_ —Arica se levanta para revisar entre las pilchas de su hermana, oh, pero qué entusiasmada se le nota. Luego agarra un cepillo para el cabello y se peeeina, se echa labial del de su hermana y desaparece un ratito del cuarto yendo a buscar sus sombras y unos zapatos más bonitos.

Tacna sale de la habitación, camina unos pasos, saliendo del pasillo y doblando en otro, para llegar al cuarto en el que está Perú. Donde al llegar, toca la puerta suavemente.

Chile ya se ha acabado el brazo de reina y sorbe su tecito, a medias viendo la televisión y a medias contándole a Perú lo que hizo con Tacna esa mañana, y sobre Mendoza, y sobre sus perros, y sobre la empleada doméstica que siempre le mueve los papeles de su estudio.

—Esa nana es una bandida —se ríe Perú y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios a Chile. Oye la puerta y parpadea.

—¿Quién?

—¡Yo! —grita Tacna tras la puerta y gira la manija, entrando y cerrando tras de sí. Sonríe sin mostrar los dientes y se queda ahí.

Chile queda a media acción de enderezarse y mostrarse severo, agradece llevar los pantalones puestos, y no en el sentido figurativo.

* * *

 _Ariqueñas y tacneñas, por favor, comenten para saber más sobre sus ciudades._

 _¡Y el resto, comenten también!_

 _Güiña quería aclarar que palabras como "fangirlear, OTP, shippear y ArgChi" se utilizan en este escrito porque lo leerán personas que se encuentran en el submundo de los fandoms y el fanfiction. En otras palabras, se mantienen como jerga, tal como se mantiene la jerga de otros países, queriendo implicar lo que implica la jerga en sí y no sinónimos neutros como podrían ser "emocionarse, pareja principal, emparejar y «Argentina y Chile», que aunque dicen lo mismo, no denotan lo mismo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on Tacna's feelings:_

 _—Entonces ándate a tu cuarto y no me sigas cagando el día._

 _._

 _—¿Y si dejamos a las niñas solas esta noche, ah? O las mandamos pa fuera, les pasamos plata y les llamamos un taxi._

 _._

 _—¿Quién?_

 _—¡Yo!_

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? —le espeta Chile a Tacna, algo a la defensiva con su presencia. Pone una mano en la pierna de Perú por encima de las mantas, muy consciente de ello.

A Perú se le salen los ojos.

—Pero... ¿Qué haces vestida así? —frunce el ceño. No le gusta. Muestra mucha carne. Tacna se muerde el labio, mirando fijamente a Chile. Camina lentamente hasta llegar a la cama...

—Voy a salir —le contesta a Perú—, ¿se me ve muy mal? —hinca con la rodilla para subirse.

Chile se repega contra Perú (si lo hiciera más fuerte lo podría botar de la cama), no habla, fingiendo que devuelve la atención a la televisión. Gruñe. Tacna nota los gestos de Chile y Perú medio que le mira de reojo porque le empuja, pero no se da cuenta de nada aparte de eso.

—No, te ves muy bonita, pero justamente por eso no me gustaría que salgas así —la mira intentando ser severo—, hay mucho mañoso suelto afuera.

Tacna sonríe más y se sube a la cama, gateando un poco.

—Ay, papi —vuelve a poner **énfasis** en el apelativo. Aunque no por Perú, sino para que la oiga Chile—, perdona por lo que te dije hoy... En serio —pide, queriéndose ver muy mortificada.

A Perú se le derrite el corazón con toda Tacna.

—Fue feo... —recuerda—, yo y tu hermana lo pasamos bien haciendo eso y tú... Lo menospreciaste.

Tacna asiente y los aretes se remueven. Se sienta de rodillas. Como que entre Perú y Chile, pero hablándole más a Perú.

—Lo sé, luego Arica ya me dijo. También me disculpé con ella —informa. Suspirando exageradamente.

Chile la deja pasar, y le hace un espacio, oyendo todo aunque no forme parte de la conversación. Piensa, por un momento, que Tacna se está dirigiendo indirectamente a él, pero descarta la idea considerándola excesiva. Les da un tiempo a los peruanos antes de ingresar en la conversación, dejando la televisión en silencio.

—¿Van a salir las dos juntas? —pregunta, en un tono suave e interesado.

Perú está conforme con las acciones de Tacna por enmendar su error, le hace un cariño en el cabello. Mirándola sonriente. Tacna voltea a Chile apenas le habla. Se hace la que se lo piensa y apoya una mano en su pierna... O lo que debe ser la pierna chilena cubierta de mantas.

—Sí —contesta. Perú suspira, estará sólo con Chile como por arte de magia y eso le parece raro. Tacna le acaricia un poco la pierna al chileno—, ¿tengo permiso? —se inclina un poco hacia adelante. Pero sin ser muy obvia.

Chile quita la pierna, levantando las rodillas y abrazándoselas, nada demasiado obvio tampoco, sino como un movimiento natural sólo para acomodarse. Mira a Perú como buscando su opinión con la mirada.

—¿Las dejamos? —como si no le hubiese dicho a Tacna hace un par de horas que le conseguiría el permiso.

—Yo creo... —le mira Perú a lo «bueno».

Tacna entreabre los labios.

—Tú me dijiste otra cosa, Chile —uy, ya no es su papi. Le sigue mirando, agachándose más para abrazarle y mostrar los pechos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dije? —frunce el ceño, echándose para atrás. Esto está pasando de incomodarlo a enojarlo. Choca la espalda con la cabecera.

Perú rueda los ojos.

—Mírala que cariñosa es con su papá —comenta porque a él no le da ni un abrazo.

—Me dijiste que querías emborracharte conmigo —contesta, mintiendo, para Chile. Sin soltarle y mirándole desde ahí, con un puchero.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho eso —afuera, Arica tiene la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—¿Es verdad eso? —mamá Perú y su voz de «te voy a reñir en este preciso momento» se aproximan.

Tacna sube su cabeza y la esconde en el cuello de Chile. Le deja un besito.

—¿No te acordái ya? Seguro es la edad... —comenta Tacna.

Perú aprieta los ojos.

—Qué. Te. He. Dicho. De hablar así —hace años que en su presencia, Tacna, **no** utilizaba ese acento.

Chile mira a su pareja tratando de mostrarse lo más inocente e ignorante del tema que puede, niega con la cabeza moviendo los labios en un «yo no lo dije». Sus manos apenas abrazan a Tacna cuando ya se ve demasiado extraño que no le corresponda a su regalona. Arica se muerde el labio, sin imaginarse correctamente las acciones de adentro.

Perú no le va a reñir ahorita, ya que están con Tacna y ellos son la suma autoridad, así que prefiere dejarlo para después. Le fulmina con la mirada a lo «ya vas a ver». No nota mucho eso de que no le corresponda a Tacna. Mientras tanto... Ella se remueve inquieta medio encima de Chile.

—Papi, ¿por qué no me abrazas? —pregunta fingiendo curiosidad e impresión por ello. Le sube los brazos al cuello y trata de bajarle las piernas para acomodarse ahí.

Es más, viendo eso... Perú busca el control y come alguna sobra de pionono.

—Porque no quiero arrugarte la ropa, ¿no querías salir? —Chile no sabe qué hacer, y ni siquiera puede pedirle ayuda a Perú en esto. Carraspea sonoramente—. ¿Necesitan plata? —le acaricia muy torpemente el cabello, poniéndoselo detrás de las orejas.

Perú les mira de reojo solamente porque **siempre** es el mismo comportamiento meloso, ni siquiera analiza las acciones o miradas. Tacna se ríe.

—Qué preocupado —comenta, con sorna—, entonces méteme las manos debajo de la ropa —susurra para Chile.

—Cierto, ¿a dónde es que van a ir? Para llamarles un taxi y eso —pregunta Perú, mirando la tele. «Y para saber cuánta plata es que tengo que desembolsar» llora internamente el dueño de casa.

—Compórtate —susurra Chile peligrosamente—. Al menos tenle un poco de respeto a tu padre —a pesar de ello, no la empuja, en eso se nota su debilidad, su actual falta de mano dura.

—Intenta —Tacna habla suave—, yo te tapo —asegura, ignorando a Perú como siempre él la ignora a ella—, no te va a pasar nada, sólo vas a probar —de verdad, ama mucho a Chile. Y es fuerte, porque no se deja asustar por la advertencia de éste.

—Te dije que no —le susurra Chile—. ¿Qué te pasa? —de verdad, Tacna, no le estás dando ni siquiera tiempo para asimilarlo, y no es la misma implicación de cuando eras pequeñita y amabas también—. Con permiso —dice Chile en voz alta y corre el cubrecama—. Permiso, Tacna —le pide, para pararse.

Tacna se queda en silencio, bajando la mirada. Entiende que hasta ahí no más va a llegar con Chile, así que desenrolla sus brazos y retrocede, dándole permiso. Pero como el gordo de Perú está al costado... Le abraza a él. A lo que Perú se sorprende, quedándose inmóvil. Como si se le hubiera posado una mariposita en el hombro y tuviese miedo de espantarla si se mueve mucho.

—Mi vida, ¿quieres pionono? —le ofrece Perú a ella. Tacna niega con la cabeza, sonrojada porque se ha dejado llevar por sus impulsos con su papá, ¡todo por una venganza que no tenía que ser ahora!

Chile se levanta y se estira. Sale de la habitación topándose a Arica arrodillada al lado de la puerta, la mira alzando las cejas (Arica se disculpa diciendo que se le cayó un arito, pero que ya lo encontró). Va hasta su chaqueta para regresar con su billetera. Le pasa... Dólares... A Arica, y abre luego la puerta de par en par, quitándole toda intimidad a la habitación.

 **XxxOxxX**

Perú debe estar, para este momento, dejando rastros de besitos por el cuello de Chile, así abrigaditos y abrazaditos como están. Ya no se oye el ruido de nada desde hace bastante rato.

—¿Qué me decías? —no le oyó, se distrajo con un pensamiento en la línea «se me cierran los ojos, ¿será bueno dormir?».

—No lo voy a repetir —se queja Chile, rasguñándole la espalda suavecito—. Perdiste —desliza la otra mano por su muslo hasta su rodilla, para apegarlo más y subirle la pierna sobre sí, así... Como acomodándole para que quede medio sobre él.

—Quiero saber por qué tú y Tacna están tan raros —Perú suspira por el movimiento y le muerde un poquito—. Prácticamente la empujaste para levantarte —frunce el ceño.

Chile ronronea con la mordida.

—No andamos raros —habla en voz baja, presionándole con el pulgar—. Es que ya es... Grande. No la puedo tratar como la trataba antes —se excusa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él no entiende eso, a Bolivia lo trata como siempre y eso que tienen casi-casi la misma edad. Le chupa un poquito—. Ellas aún están muy chicas, demasiado chicas. Sobre todo Arica —medita.

—No... Ya están grandes... Ya salen a bailar —cierra los ojos—. No me dejes marcas... —no se nota que no quiere marcas porque no se quita.

—Están chicas —terco, resuena el sonido del chupón cuando la boca de Perú se aleja de ese sitio—. Son unas niñas —le mete la mano bajo el polo—. Mmmm...

Chile le aprieta más fuerte cuando le siente en su piel, y cinco segundos después está metiéndole la mano en el pantalón del pijama, para apretarle una nalga con guuuuusto.

—¿Mmm? Niñas... Niñas que ya conocieron la maldá, ¿mintindí?

—¿Qué maldá? —Perú se ríe suave y suelta un jadeo largo por la mano de Chile en su pieeeeel—. Son inocentes, no tienen ni pizca de maldá —le mete otra mano bajo el polo y le acaricia, incrustándole un poquito las uñas—. Así que no te entiendo —de verdad **no** entiende.

—La maldá po, cholito —le roza _allí_ , abajo, en una insinuación bastante directa—. Ésa... La que tú sabís po.

Perú traga saliva y se sonroja por esa insinuación.

—Te prohíbo que hables así de ellas —declara, serio—. Hazlo con otra persona, pero no conmigo —en serio. Qué diablos quiere decirle, ¿que sus hijas ya...? Perú cree que Chile, con ese gesto, le ha querido decir que son unas putas.

—Yo sólo hago notar lo obvio, no seái inocente po, Perú. Si mira el manso cuero que se gastan —le regaña—. No digo que me guste.

—Pero lo hablas con una facilidad —frunce el ceño, algo incómodo (recuerden que éste chico es doble moralista, sexo sí para él, pero hablar de sus hijas cual si fueran unas promiscuas... No, siempre puras y libres de pecado, por favor)—. Y... No sé, no me consta, nadie nunca me ha dicho nada —está quieto, sin sacar sus manos, pero tampoco sin seguir las caricias—. Ni me las puedo imaginar en... Eso. Pero sí soy consciente que algún momento pudo pasar —o sea, ya, no quiere que sus hijas sean unas Colombias o unas Venezuelas—. Hoy se fueron muy desabrigadas, ¿las viste?

—No te las imaginís no más, tampoco es necesario hacerlo —pone los ojos en blanco, continuando las caricias—. Sólo... Hay que tener en claro que ya son señoritas y que ya no pueden estar abrazándonos así —traga saliva.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta a eso último de que ya no pueden dejarse abrazar así—. Mmm... Pero si cuando llegaste estuviste recontra meloso con Tacna —dibuja circulitos en la punta de un pezón—, además, no entiendo tu punto... A menos que fuese un mañoso... Dejaría de abrazar así a mis hijas —va disminuyendo el tono de voz y le mira mal ahora. Retrocediendo la cabeza y sube la mirada.

Chile ladea la cabeza, sin entender el porqué de su reclamo.

—¿Qué pasa? —frunce el ceño un cachito y gruñe bajito en reclamo.

—El problema eres tú, entonces —miren, ya es certeza—. Porque eres un mañoso, ¡cochino! —acusa, soltándole—, ¿eres de los que tiene esos gustos? —lo mira con terror (porque son sus niñas, si fueran otras chicas… No tendría nada de extraño, ya que ellos se ven como de sólo un par de años más que Tacna y Arica).

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Y yo que hice ahora? —se medio incorpora, y se arregla la polera que está usando de pijama—. ¿Gustos de qué? No te entiendo —no le gusta cómo suena todo.

—Gustos por las niñas —lo mira fijamente—. ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no quieres abrazarlas? ¿Porque tienes miedo de no controlar tus bajos instintos? —suspira—. Lo que me faltaba. Lo. Que. Me. Faltaba.

—¡¿Qué weá?! —chilla Chile—. ¡No! Y aunque me gustara, ¡no con mis hijas! —entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Y cómo es eso de «lo que me faltaba»? ¿Qué estái implicando? —se arregla el paquete, porque aunque no lo crean, tenía sus ilusiones.

—¿En serio? —Perú no se arregla nada—. No estoy implicando nada, sólo que... Me daría nervios pe, oh —le abraza otra vez—. No sé... O sea, no veo sexualmente a mis hijas, a pesar que sean todo lo mujeres que dices.

—Tsk, no. No —le aparta—. Cómo podís pensar eso. Y encima dudar de mi palabra —echa a un lado las mantas y baja los pies, dándole la espalda—. La cagaste con eso.

—No dudo de ti —niega hasta con la cabeza y le mira hacer—, ¿te vas?

—Sí —busca con la mirada sus pantalones (está en bóxers) y se levanta aunque no los encuentre, sencillamente va a salir de la habitación... Sin pantalones. Puede sobrevivir a eso.

A Perú le da frío sólo de verle, así que se arrebuja más con las mantas y el cubrecama. Algo desilusionado con que Chile se vaya y se ofenda tan rápido, aunque lo que dijo fue grave... ¿Era necesario hacer un drama de esto? Suspira.

Y así se va a quedar, en la cama, esperando a que vuelva Chile. Enciende la tele, otra vez. El otro irá a la cocina a (asaltarla) buscar un vaso de leche. Vuelve cinco minutos después y bebe unos sorbitos afuera, detrás de la puerta, muerto de frío. Al final el frío es más fuerte que su enojo (que no es mucho, y va dirigido a otra persona) y entra, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Perú lo nota.

—¿Qué tomas? ¿Leche? —cambia de canal, volviendo a centrar su mirada en la tele—. Acá yo tengo mucha —se palmotea bajo el estómago.

Chile pone los ojos en blanco:

—No, es café —le dice por joder y sus planes de intentar un nuevo acercamiento se tambalean. Deja el vaso sobre su velador.

—Ah, chucha —asiente Perú y le mira de reojo—, ven más acá, ¿no tienes frío?

Chile gruñe, lo suficientemente alto para que se audible, y se desliiiza dentro de la cama... Mucho, hasta ir más allá de su mitad y apoyar la oreja en el pecho de Perú, probablemente impidiéndole ver. Mirando hacia la tele. Está helaaaaado. Entero.

A Perú le recorre un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura.

—Conchatumadre, estás hecho un hielo —lo abraza fuerte y se encoge con él.

—Nononono. No me abracís. Si sigo enojado contigo —se escurre hacia abajo, como un gato que escapa al cariño.

—Es que para que te calientes más rápido, mi amor —contraataca Perú y trata de apretarle más para que no se escurra y... Terminan bajo las mantas, Chile huye hacia ellas, hasta que su nariz queda a la altura del ombligo de Perú. Le abraza las piernas y... Brrrrr le hace en el estómago. Es su venganza. Puedes decirlo por sus orejitas rojas.

Perú se queja y le agarra fuerte del cabello.

—Au, au, ya pueeeees —lamentos.

Chile se ríe sólo y vuelve a soplarle en el estómago.

A Perú se le erizan los vellos de ahí y... Se ríe.

—Ya pe oh.

—¿Ya qué? No entiendo tu jerga. ¿Pe? —baja más, ya totalmente bajo las mantas... Y le descubre Lima. Ese «pe» es con total tono de confusión y curiosidad. Todo una **farsa**.

Perú traga saliva a medida que Chile baja y... Cuando le descubre Lima cierra los ojos.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —sonríe más, por la acción, algo nervioso—, quiere decir, «deja de hacerme cosquillas», a eso me refería.

—¿Y esto te da cosquillas? —le acaricia con la punta de la nariz—. No sabía —le presiona más fuertecito.

—Nnnnno. **¡No!** —grita al final.

—¿Y esto? —le toma el tronco con los labios, sólo por juguetear. Le muerde despacito—. Porque si taaaaantas cosquillas te dan... Puta, voy a tener que parar no más. No me queda de otra.

Perú suelta un gemido laaaaarguito.

—N-No... Te puedes quedar ahí por siempre —traga saliva. Que esté blandito es perfecto para que Chile juguetee.

—Mmm... —le laaaaame, y cuando ya lo considera lo suficientemente duro se lo mete en la boca, preocupado de apretar desde la punta con los labios...

No vamos a relatar los trucos de Chile. Pero sí le hace cositas a Perú allí. Le lame, chupa... Le llena de saliva. Perú se siente en la gloria, les digo, se deshace con los labios de Chile, gime y jadea cada vez que le aprieta. Se ondea un poco, jugando con los dedos en el cabello de oh-qué-bien-la-chupas-Chile.

—Y-Ya... Ya, ya... —se queda ahí—, ¿ya estás... C-caliente?

Qué caliente va a estar Chile, está **hirviendo** , en más de un sentido porque está bajo las mantas además. Si levantaran las sábanas, encontrarían una cara y dos orejas completamente rojas y unos párpados cerrados, frunciendo un poco el ceño en la concentración por no tocarse más de lo que ya lo hace... Sólo un poquito, eh, nadie le está mirando, nadie lo va a sabeeeeer. Imaginen **cómo** se pone cuando oye a Perú preguntar.

—De-depende —ejem, ejem, se está quedando sin aire allí abajo y le da vergüenza destaparse—. ¿Lo estás tú?

Perú suspira, todo es tan rico y pausado ahí abajo... Encima el aire que los encapsula es súper caliente.

—Fácil —se muerde el labio, a una media sonrisa—, uhhh... Mmmmm —trata de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. El «fácil» siempre es como un «tal vez» que dicen los peruanos para evitar el «sí» desesperado, o como coqueteo.

Chile corre las mantas lo suficiente para respirar.

—¿No te gusta? —le inquiere algo herido en el orgullo, erección punzante y todo.

Perú asiente (a Chile el orgullo le duele otro poco más) y toma mucho aire con la abertura de mantas.

—Sí, me encanta —afirma, con lo que Chile se calma—, ¿quieres sentarte encima para que sientas cuanto me gusta?

Al aludido le salta Chiloé con eso.

—¿Qué gano si lo hago? —sólo coquetea y se hace el interesante, va a hacerlo igual.

Perú sonríe.

—¿Tú qué crees que puedes ganar, mi amor? —se relame los labios. Chile inclina la cabeza y le hace circuitos en la cadera con el dedo.

—Una serenata de cuerdas... Una ópera dedicada —le mira coq... **¿es posible que Chile mire coqueto?** —. Mi propia orquesta de cámara —toca la barriga de Perú como si fuera un tambor.

Perú se lo quiere comer _ya_. Más cuando Chile inclina la cabeza haciendo que su quijada se vea más afilada y sus labios más carnosos, pero _cómo_ le desea.

—El sonido natural por el cual nos liberamos, también —nadie se da cuenta que estás arrechazo, Perú—. Prueba.

Perú está tan arrecho ya que habla huevadas y, encima, ni suenan bien.

A Chile todo le da vergüenza propia y ajena, pero le queda un consuelo que le permite disfrutar de las cursilerías: El acuerdo tácito que, cree él, existe entre ambos de no andar comentando estas cosas afuera. De eso teme **siempre** Perú también; que Chile se burle, después, de lo que le dice en la intimidad.

—¿Cómo lo pruebo? —éste se hace el webón a propósito—. ¿Así? —baja y le laaame leeento y en tooodo el laaaaargo.

—Mmm... Qué rico —Perú se distrae rápido con las lamidas, se moja un poquito en la punta porque Chile siempre llega a mojarle, después de todo, es un experto—. No, puta, me gustaaas —ya se olvidó que negaba.

Chile le saborea el líquido de la punta, haciendo un sonidito de aprobación.

—¿Qué era lo que querías? —le sostiene de las caderas y con los pulgares le aprieta en las ingles, allí donde es muy sensible a las cosquillas y golpes.

—Que te subas encima de... Mí y meterte eso que chupas tan bien —mueve un poquito las caderas, por los dedos, y abre más las piernas—. O... O si quieres, no sé, ¿quieres que te haga lo mismo? —se siente tan bien la saliva caliente de Chile.

—No, no, estoy bien —¡aléjate, impulso de excitación!—. O sí... ¿Qué prefieres? —se sienta en sus piernas, tocando isla con capital.

—Prefiero hacerte lo mismo —levanta los brazos y se yergue un poco para abrazarle por el cuello, buscando darle un beso en la boca—, tenemos un montón de tiempo, ¿no? —sonríe—, podemos ir con calma, yo sé que tú quieres —se te noooootaaa.

—Bueeenooo... —contesta Chile con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita—. Quizá quiera —susurra contra sus labios antes de besarle suavemente.

Perú le devuelve un beso fogoso, de esos que comienzan tranquilitos, pero sube la temperatura de una cuando meten lengua. Así. Seguro y hasta busca encoger las piernas y tumbar a Chile. La cama de Perú es grande, así que hay espacio para esa pirueta.

Chile se deja, afirmándose de él con fuerza. Se ríe cuando queda de espalda.

—¿Me recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto?

—Ufff... ¿En Año Nuevo? —sonríe, bajando sus brazos para acomodarle las piernas y vueeeeelve a darle un beso, pausado y con algunas mordidas, en la boca a Chile. El corazón le late rapidísimo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que cambie de idea —Chile se sienta, empujándole con el pecho, en su bóxer hay una carpa **paradita**.

—¿Qué pasó? —frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿No querías recordar Año Nuevo?

—Yo preguntaba en general, no sólo... Esto —aclara, refiriéndose a Perú allí en medio, sin contestar sus preguntas el hijo de puta.

—¿Previas? ¿Sexo? ¿Besos? —Perú enarca una ceja.

—Sexo —se lo piensa un poco—, o sea... Así. Con previa y... Regaloneo... Y vos cachái.

Perú suspira y le da otro besito rápido.

—Es culpa del trabajo, ya no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez —admite, bajando la mirada porque cree que es importante para Chile—, me siento tranquilo ahorita, contigo... ¿También te queda esa sensación?

—Sí... Un poco —responde a regañadientes, como niño haciendo un berrinche—. ¿De verdad querís hacerlo? —se asegura.

—¿Cómo no voy a querer, mi vida? —pregunta, curioso—, O sea... ¿Piensas que solo quiero que me calientes para luego... No sé, descargarme con otra persona?

—No, no digo eso, es que... No sé —se encoge de hombros—. Haz como que no dije nada, ¿ya? —hace el amago de volver a recostarse.

—No, amor, dime —se recuesta con él—. Me importa, me incumbe.

Chile le agarra el culo como por casualidad y desde allí apega sus caderas. Porque **nadie** puede no hacerlo estando con Perú al lado y al alcance de la mano.

—Nada. Si no me quejo —sólo le da algo de vergüenza porque hace ruiditos como cachorro al que acaban de patear—. Solamente no te quiero obligar —dice como flotando, sin mirarle directamente.

Perú hace el mismo movimiento de agarrarle el potito cuando se juntan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? —le lame los labios con la bestialidad de un animal—, ¿qué te gustaría hacerme?

—Grrr —gruñe Chile, supuestamente sexy sensual, más bien se ve amenazante—. Te comería entero —mete el rostro en su cuello y le muerde suavecito—. Te mordería todito.

—Hazlo pe —ladea la cabeza para mostrarle más y el cuello y frota un poco esas partes que deben _chocar_ —. Muérdeme, bésame, aráñame... Pégame, déjame marquitas —uy y hablando de marquitas—: ¿En qué brazo tenías los moretones?

* * *

 _PeChi del sexy, ¿o no?_

 _Saludos a todos los que vivieron el terremoto de anoche, y si alguno tiene o tuvo algún problema, le deseamos suerte con ello :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on Tacna's feelings:_

 _—Me dijiste que querías emborracharte conmigo._

 _._

 _—Quiero saber por qué tú y Tacna están tan raros. Prácticamente la empujaste para levantarte._

 _._

 _—Hazlo pe. Muérdeme, bésame, aráñame... Pégame, déjame marquitas. ¿En qué brazo tenías los moretones?_

* * *

—Abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame, quémame, ámame, todo es más bello por ti —Chile le mese un poco, lo que puede, y continúa tarareando la que debe estar entre las diez canciones más cursis en la Historia de la música chilena, muy enterrado en su cuello.

Perú le levanta un brazo a Chile buscando algún moretón... Y como no encuentra en ése, le da un palmazo fuerte en el poto.

—¿Quieres jugar con el jaguar? Está aburrido... Solito —le aprieta una nalga.

—La verdad... No. Quiero jugar contigo —por qué tan sentimental de pronto—. Pero no sé... Me siento impotente —ah... Así que es eso—, como que se me fue todo el apetito sexual —comenta casi en broma. Esto es culpa de Tacna. ¿Decirle o no decirle? No sabe.

—¿Por qué, amor? —reprime las bromas sobre la impotencia de Chile. Baja una mano y la mete en su bóxer, para buscar a Chiloé.

—Me distraigo... Y —«tus comentarios de hace un rato no ayudan»—, me pongo a pensar en otras cosas, ¿y si se me baja? ¿Te imaginái? —al sentirle hacer, se quita su ropa interior, sin dejar de mirarle, y la patea. Se le repega más.

—Entonces no pienses, sólo mírame —sonríe por esa ayuda que le da Chile de quitarse el bóxer, le masturba despacito—, cada vez que pienses en algo que te ponga tenso... Bésame.

—No funciona... —los dedos de Perú le provocan derretirse—, tan... —pierde el hilo de la conversación, apoya la espalda en la cama—, eh...

—¿Eh...? —se agacha un poquito y le besa el centro de la barriga, siguiendo con el movimiento, acelera un poquito—, dime, puedes seguir con lo que me decías —sonríe.

—¡No! —se tapa el rostro con las manos, dejando sus intentos por recordar qué iba a decir—. Ah... Más despacito... —le pide.

Perú se posiciona encima de Chile, siguiendo con el movimiento de su mano, trata de darle besitos en el cuello.

(Mientras tanto… Arica abre la puerta de entrada. Allá, tan lejos del cuarto. Pero qué van a escuchar ellos).

Chile suspira, y reclama cuando Perú hace cualquier cambio que no conlleve placer inmediato, gruñendo bajito y como perrito herido. Le tira hacia arriba para besarle, sus caderas empujan hacia adelante, como quien no quiere la cosa. Perú le besa, tratando de acomodar ambas _zonas de fuego_ para que rocen lo más que puedan. Ahogando gemidos en la boca de Chile, quién ignora totalmente las intenciones de Perú de hacer que ambos penes se rocen y le rodea la cintura con las piernas.

—Bájatelo —le ordena, rasguñándole allí donde la espalda se une con el cuello, para que **lo haga y rápido**.

Se oye un sonido felino por parte de Perú, llevando sus manos al bóxer, se lo quita y casi al segundo, lo tira, cayendo al piso, convenientemente. Se toca un poco antes de acariciarle Santiago con los dedos.

—Hasta ahorita te estás portando **muy** bien.

Chile le espera, mordiéndose el labio al verle en todo su esplendor. No se quita la polera porque tiene frío, aunque casi casi le da el arrebato. Le espeeeraaa.

(Arica le hace shhh a Tacna para que se calle y le tapa la boca).

Perú es quién le quita el polo o al menos hace amago de pedírselo, subiéndoselo con una mano. A los dos segundos termina por soltarle la cuenca a Chile y...

—Espera —pide Perú y se devuelve rápido a la mesa de la noche, rebusca por unos segundos y regresa con el condón y lubricante—, para que se sienta más rico —mentira, es porque sin eso no hay forma en que lo haga.

(Tacna jalonea un poco a Arica al pasillo.

—Nooo me calls).

Chile pone los ojos en blanco, arrojando la polera al suelo, pero no dice nada aunque el lubricante y el condón le parezcan una tontería.

—Si tú quieres —separa las rodillas, esperando que se apure.

(Arica se ríe, deteniéndose para quitarse los tacones y hacer menos ruido.

—Vas a despertarlos si no te callas, tú).

Perú prepara todo lo que tenga que preparar y se recuesta en Chile a besarle en el proceso y ponerle las manos encima, apretándole el pecho, grrrrr, saca las garras.

(—Quiero verlo —susurra, Tacna, mirando a Arica hacer—, me duelen losss piesss, pero no me quiero quitaaar los tacos —suspira y se arregla el cabello. Se marea un poquito.

—¿Te ayudo? —Arica se acuclilla para quitarle los tacones—. Te pusiste unos muy altos, tonta, por eso te duelen.

—No... No, quiero que me los... —sonríe—. Quite él —tira un poco más de ella.

Arica de todos modos le agarra del tobillo para sacarle el calzado.

—Mañana se lo pides).

Chile sigue desesperado, «ya, ya, ya, sólo hazlo, cholito leeeeento» es como azuza a Perú, moviendo la cadera insinuántemente.

—Mmm... Ya —mete Lima leeeeentameeeeente.

(—Pero quiero despedirme de él —de todos modos Tacna se deja, subiéndole un poco el tobillo a Arica y tratando de quedarse quieta.

—Están durmiendooooo —Arica le hace la misma maniobra en el otro pie, y apoya la mejilla contra su pierna, cerrando los ojos.

—Nooooo... No creo —niega con la cabeza y se deja hacer—. ¿Te conté que regresaré a Santiago con él?).

Chile va a matar a Perú. O lo haría si no estuviera tan extasiado con que al fin esté adentro, todo su cuerpo se queda quieto. Así como «¿terremoto?».

—Uhhh —hasta que Perú penetra totalmente es que se queda quieto encima de Chile, apoyando las manos a ambos costados de su cabeza, en la almohada—. ¿Q-Qué dices ahora? ¿Sientes cómo me gusta?

Chile asiente, apretando los ojos. Se va a correr si se mueve de inmediato, qué vergüenza.

—Qué raro se siente —apretado, abrumador, _rico_. Está confesando cosas con eso, casi: Que últimamente se ha portado bien. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Raro? ¿Lo extrañaste? —Perú saliva de más, con los ojos cerrados. Salieeeeeeeeeendo y volviendo a introduciiiiirseeeee, con más rapidez—. Putamadre.

—Mmm... —no se dignará a responder esa pregunta—. Suavecito... Mira que no... —no acaba la frase.

—¿Que no qué? —le golpea con las caderas al llegar hasta el fooooondooooo.

¿Hemos dicho que Chile lo está disfrutando? Lo está disfrutando. Gime despacito y largo en todo el camino que hace Perú hasta el fondo, no puede responder con esa tortura.

(Tacna mueve su pierna.

—Gorda, muévete.

Arica arroja los zapatos lejos por cómo le ha dicho.

—Anda tú al cuarto —ordena Tacna y lo que menos le importa en este momento son sus zapatos.

—No quiero —se sienta en el suelo de brazos cruzados.

—¿Me vas a acompañar entonces? —pregunta Tacna, pero comienza a caminar desde ya al cuarto de Perú porque no le interesa la respuesta de Arica.

—No voy a hacer el tonto contigo —se empecina en no moverse, pensando que así logrará que Tacna regrese).

Perú ondea las caderas, aún dentro de Chile. Probando el calor de ahí... O mejor dicho, buscando algún punto en _especial_. No creemos que sea necesario decir cómo Chile lo está pasando. Sólo sepan que Perú debe estar contento con sus respuestas. Este último baja cuidadosamente a darle un beso en la boca al chileno, siendo todo lo lento y controlado que puede para que esto se disfrute aún más.

Chile es un pulpo. El pulpo personal de Perú. Así todo aferrado a él, suspirándole en la boca misma. Perú le chupa un labio, acrecentando la velocidad por intervalos. Se oyen, aunque no desde afuera del cuarto, los famosos sonidos húmedos y... **sexuales**.

Tacna está muy lejos de Arica para este rato. Traga saliva al llegar a la puerta. No oye nada... Y eso le parece extraño. Ni la tele, ni ellos conversando, ¿se habrán dormido? Arica tarda menos de un minuto en levantarse y correr (con sus zapatos en la manos) hacia ella, en puntitas de pies.

Lo triste de esto es que a Chile y a Perú aún les queda un bueeeeen tiempo de disfrute mutuo, vaaaaarias posiciones, risas y besos, y serán interrumpidos recién en el inicio. Parece que hoy tampoco lograrán hacerlo como les gustaría.

Tacna pega la oreja a la puerta. Ahí es donde oye movimientos peculiares, esos que uno sabe darse cuenta que son **íntimos y de pareja, y que deberías largarte**. Esos movimientos. Tacna se sonroja como si hubiera oído algún sonido de ese tipo... Y se va a quedar ahí esperando oír un gemido de Chile.

Perú abraza a Chile y lo carga un poco, para que quede él encima. O sea, quiere sentarlo encima suyo. Chile le ayuda, se ríe sinceramente cuando medio pierden el equilibrio, y le da besos a Perú en el rostro.

—Mi amor —susurra Perú, recibiendo los besos y abriendo los ojos para mirarle fijamente—, te quiero.

Tacna está tentada de girar la manija **ya**.

Chile se sostiene del pecho de Perú, con sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Tan rápido te cansaste, mmm? —se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—No... Es que quiero verte —miente Perú, porque sí se le cansó la baja columna y las piernas.

—No te creo —le tapa los ojos a Perú, anda tú a saber por qué, quizá porque fue un impulso. Se muerde el labio, avergonzado. Perú se ríe.

—¡De verdad! Además que te muevas siempre es rico —está en el paraíso.

Arica empuja a Tacna para que la deje ver también.

—¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Duermen? ¿O no? ¿Hacen eso? ¿Los estás mirando hacerlo? Tacnaaaaa —igual espía.

—Sí, están tirando —corrobora Tacna y la mira—, quiero entrar. ¿Ves a Chile?

—No puedes entrar —Arica la sostiene del brazo—. Vámonos. No quiero ver, prefiero no saber esas cosas.

—Aricaaaaa —rueda los ojos—, ¿me puedes ayudar con Perú? O sea, para que lo saques del cuarto.

—No —Arica tira de ella—. ¿Te gustaría a ti que se metieran en tu cuarto cuando estás tirando con alguien?

—Ése no es el caso —sisea Tacna—, en fin, ¿debería esperar a que terminen? ¿Es más prudente?

—Mejor no lo hagas, mañana hablas con ellos si quieres —Arica tira de ella, tentativamente.

Y Perú, de un momento a otro, levanta las caderas **bien alto** y se levanta a Chile con ello, quien se asusta y se abraza a su cuello para no caer, no se da cuenta del gruñido gutural que le sale.

Gruñido que a Tacna le detiene el corazón y... La moja un poquito, traga saliva, roja como una cereza y observa a su hermana con apariencia «impertérrita».

—Mañana no... Ahorita —y consciente que está haciendo las cosas mal, toca la puerta.

Perú no oye nada y sigue moviéndose.

—¿No te lo esperabas, ah?

Chile le tira del cabello en respuesta, y se ríe, medio ronroneando.

—No sabía que a los jaguares se les enseñaran trucos —le molesta, nariz con nariz.

Tacna toca más fuerte.

Perú le busca un beso a Chile, medio riéndose.

—Trucos dice, este jaguar ya los sabe toditos —levanta las cejas y oye la puerta, ahora sí. Parpadea.

—¿Entonces no le puedo enseñar más? ¿Ah? —con los dientes le agarra el labio, mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo las caderas.

—Oye... Toc... Ahhh —Perú se detiene de avisarle y jadea por el movimiento, gime después, poniendo duras sus caderas para sentirlo todo mejor. Chile le mira a los ojos, esperando que acabe de hablar, con un movimiento sexy y sensual, lo suficiente para mantener el ritmo sin cansarse por un rato. Tacna logra abrir la puerta, segundos después que nadie le abre, porque ella no soporta que Chile la ignore. Perú sí porque ya es costumbre, pero no Chile, ¿o sea? No.

Arica la mira con absoluto horror, manos en la boca, los ojos grandes, como un cervatillo a punto de salir corriendo, pero que se encuentra encandilado.

Perú no puede hablar si Chile se menea de esa manera tan sensual. Sólo gime, muy a gusto. Tacna abre más la puerta y la deja de par en par. Está super nerviosa y más viendo ese espectáculo. Entreabre los labios para anunciarse pero... No sale sonido. No hay sonido más que el de los jadeos y gemidos de Perú. Tacna aprieta los puños y da un paso, tentativamente, hacia adelante.

Chile podría verla, si no estuviera frente con frente con Perú ni mirándole directo a los ojos como si fuesen lo más lindo del mundo.

Arica huye. Se va derecho a su habitación, no queriendo formar parte del problema que se viene. Cierra la puerta de su cuarto detrás suyo, y se cambia de ropa a la apurada. Chica lista.

Tacna da otro paso y Perú le susurra a su pareja algo inconexo en quechua, seguro. Chile sigue el movimiento, debe verse muy obsceno. Perú carraspea cuando la nota al costado de la cama, recién. Y es raro porque quiso hablar, pero carraspeó. Tacna se logra acercar mucho a ellos. Perú trata de gritar.

Chile queda desconcertado en principio, así que sigue su mirada y él sí pega un gritito cuando ve a Tacna, como si fuera una aparición o algo.

Tacna se acerca al oído de Chile y tapa con su mano para secretearle, «¿está rico?» con todo su tufo a licor.

Perú está quieto, con el corazón en la boca. En _shock._

Chile no deja a Tacna ni terminar de hablar antes de empujarla y taparse de cintura para abajo con lo primero que encuentra al estirar la mano, que es una frazada, la jala importándole una mierda desarmar la ropa de cama.

—T-Tacnita... —es lo primero que puede murmurar Perú, tapándose también él como puede. Está **rojísimo**. Cómo va a explicar esto. Y entre el _shock_ y la impresión, justifica el empujón que Chile le da a su hija.

Tacna se destabiliza un poco, pero no resbala, mirando a Chile desde ahí.

—Papi.

—¿Qué estái haciendo aquí? ¡Anda a tu cuarto! —la reta, sin salirse de donde está porque más movimiento, más obvio es todo. Primero la va a echar y luego se ocupará del resto, o ése es el plan que tiene. Perú la sigue mirando atónito.

—¿Por qué...?

—Recién he vuelto y quería que me dieran las buenas noches antes de dormir —contesta ella a Chile—, si me voy a mi cuarto... Ya no lo vas a hacer.

—¡Ándate a tu pieza! —le señala la puerta—. ¡Vamos a hablar muy seriamente tú y yo! ¿Me oíste? —está **rojo** de la vergüenza y le cuesta mantener el tono. Es como un balde de agua fría a su noche.

—No —hasta levanta la barbilla la nena, retándole, ahora sí es bien gallita con el licor en las venas.

Perú se esconde debajo de las mantas.

—Tacna, ya pues, no es un buen momento —igual, Perú no le grita.

Chile está perdiendo la poca paciencia que le queda.

—Vete a acostar. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Volvieron juntas o la dejaste sola? —esto es complicado con un pene dentro tuyo, ¿saben?

—Está en el cuarto —contesta simplemente y camina hasta sentarse a un costadito de la cama—. Pero... Sigan —sonríe de lado maliciosa, mirando a Chile.

—No estábamos haciendo nada —aclara Perú, negando lo innegable. Con toda la evidencia encima.

Chile pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta, sobre sus rodillas. Siente a Lima deslizarse fuera suyo y rozarle las nalgas como un pequeño sueño muerto. Sujetando la frazada, se baja de la cama, le da igual si destapa a Perú. Toma a Tacna firmemente por sobre el codo.

Tacna se sonroja mucho al ver ese movimiento... Por el cual Perú no puede evitar un gemido que trata de esconder en un carraspeo. Pachamama, trágame, es su _motto._

—¿M-Me vas a dar las buenas noches?

—Las buenas noches quería ella —Chile la jala hacia la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.

Tacna se deja llevar con una mueca seria. Perú en esos asuntos no se mete, ya tiró la toalla hace mucho. No entiende a Tacna _so..._

—¿E-Entonces? —ya el licor le bajó con la reacción de Chile, creemos que está sobria.

—Dime tú —Chile la saca de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. No le da ninguna explicación a Perú, quien sigue desconcertado en la cama.

—De verdad vine a buscarte para que me des las buenas noches —da un saltito con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no te creo? —no la ha soltado, ni le ha dejado de apretar fuerte.

—Sí, ¿tú qué crees que vine a hacer, entonces? —pregunta ya que no le cree, muy inocente. Baja la mirada al agarre de su codo y se muerde el labio.

—No sé qué creer después de lo que me soltaste hoy día —se muerde el labio—. Pésimo momento. Pésimo momento para entrar.

Tacna sube la mirada y se pone un poco de puntita para alcanzar los labios de Chile. Le da un piquito rápido y se separa ipso facto. O sea, como un roce fugaz. Termina agitada por eso. Con el corazón bom bom bom bombeando fuerte.

Chile, inocentemente, piensa que se le acerca para hablarle. Se muerde el labio mirando el suelo cuando eso pasa... Y levanta la mano tras pensarlo un poco. Sólo... Levanta la mano. Para darle una bofetada.

Tacna le mira los labios, los ojos...Y al notar su mano alzada, traga saliva. Quiere contestar algo tipo «si me vas a tirar una cachetada que sea en el poto», pero **no**. O sea, es **imposible** decirlo. Sólo lo piensa. Maldiciendo su perversión.

Se percibe un momento de tensión.

Perú sigue sin entender qué vino a hacer Tacna y por qué solo le habló a Chile. El ambiente se sintió extraño. Quiere salir. Pero a la vez... Duda, no quiere intensificar el asunto y está calato.

Chile aprieta el puño, vuelve a extender la mano, la levanta un poco más y acaba por bajarla, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Te salvaste por hoy —la amenaza, sabiendo que no es capaz de castigarla como hacía antes—. Vete a dormir... Y reza porque cuando despierte todo haya sido un sueño.

Tacna se siente aliviada por eso.

—¿No me darás ni un beso de buenas noches? —pregunta muy intrigada, porque a eso vino y lo espera en la mejilla—. O sea... ¿Iré a dormir así no más? ¿Qué pasa si mañana no despierto más? ¿Ah?

Chile se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

—Somos inmortales —le recuerda.

Tacna bufa y se cruza de brazos.

—Nada de —le imita el bufido—. A acostarse. Ya, ya, ya —la apremia, arreglándose la frazada para que se sostenga sola. Chiloé ha bajado un poco.

—¿Por qué no puedes darme un beso?

—Porque no te lo has ganado —intenta hacerla dar la vuelta. Como si Tacna tuviera cuatro otra vez.

—¿Y cómo lo gano? —«yéndote a dormir» le contesta una vocecita en su mente.

—Siendo una buena niña y dejándome tener sexo con tu padre —le empuja un poquito, arrepintiéndose casi en seguida de haberlo dicho así y pensando para sí que bueno, que ya tiene más de una fama hecha, sólo las está reuniendo todas en este momento.

Tacna le aparta la mano educadamente.

—Olvídate de lo que dije esta tarde —sentencia, ¿como despecho?—, que tengas buenas noches —no, señor, no le va a rogar a **nadie**. Y menos si Chile le habla de esa manera tan… Irrespetuosa. Si le habla así es porque, claramente, tiene interés de espantarla. Y sin más, camina, alejándose del cuarto.

El mayor entra casi de inmediato, cerrando la puerta con llave esta vez. Inspira profundo, y regresa a la cama como si nada hubiese pasado afuera.

Va a encontrar a Perú dormido. Ya que su momento de relajación/sexoso con Chile lo dejó en paz y todo el estrés del día se disipó... Quedó noqueado.

Chile extiende la frazada sobre Perú, apaga la luz y se mete, desnudo, a su lado. Le abraza.

—Ya la mandé a dormir.

—Mmm... —Perú entreabre los ojitos al sentirle a su lado y cuando le abraza se voltea para hacer cucharita—, ¿qué había pasado, ah? Yo no quise salir, qué palta, oh.

Chile le empuja con Chiloé, más por regaloneo que por acoso sexual.

—Webadas... Nada importante —pone los labios contra el primer huesito de la columna.

—Qué cólera, estaba tan rico todo —lloriquea Perú un poquito y baja sus manos a las de Chile y le da unos apretones—, te enfriaste, estás helado otra vez.

El otro entrelaza sus dedos con los de Perú, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres seguir? Me bajó el sueño... —«pero me lo podrías quitar».

—¿Sí? Oh... —se relame los labios, la verdad ahora que tiene el cuerpo relajado no le provoca mucho, pero... Quiere terminar. El chileno acomoda Chiloé entre las piernas del otro, y empuja suavecito, por el goce nada más.

—¿Y así? —le masturba lento.

Perú suspira y... Le muestra más la colita.

—Para empezar está bien —sonríe y se toca Lima un poquito, así, lánguidamente, Chile no se opone a hacerle un espacio a su mano. Este último piensa que para la próxima retendrá a las niñas en casa hasta las diez de la noche, para que regresen como a las cinco de la mañana y no tan temprano. También se echa un poco la culpa por haberse quedado viendo esa película que pasaban en la tele y haberle puesto atención a la propuesta de ley que revisó durante la tarde. Pudo haber hecho cositas malas con Perú nada más se fueron las niñas, pero se pasó la tarde haciendo otras cosas, demasiado cómodo como para moverse.

Y ahora le faltó tiempo.

Aunque culpa también hay de Perú. Por ser tan comodón y no seducirlo.

Mientras tanto, Tacna, trata de conciliar el sueño abrazada a Arica, en su cama, reprimiendo un llanto.

* * *

 _Gracias por acompañarnos en un fic lleno de OCs._

 _Tigrilla y Güiña les agradecen sinceramente el haber conocido a sus niñas._


End file.
